Naruto's Secret
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Naruto knew she was strange. Adults hating her aside, puberty kicked in at ten years old and she's growing a bit too...quick. But thankfully at 12, she is just a curvaceous teenager and her growth stopped there...or so she thought when she started...lactating when she isn't even pregnant! And it's nothing normal either...WARNING: Ecchi Stuff, future limes, ETC
1. Secret

Secret

In Nami no Kuni...

Naruto wondered if she'd do it or not. After a fight with Zabuza, Kakashi was stuck in bed, chakra exhausted and unable to move one bit. Well, for the client to lie about the real scope of their job is one thing, fighting off nukenins is another story entirely. Zabuza was clearly beyond Kakashi's level so he had to piss the man off. After all, irritation and anger leads to poor judgment, and they knew he'd be back. She hid many, many things from everyone. Well, being a Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi as she found out months ago no thanks to Mizuki, she secretly worked hard on her own and trained. One can't really call 'teamwork training' actual skills training. Personalities are volatile at best. Sasuke the loner emo, Sakura his pet cheerleader howler monkey and Kakashi the tardy pervert, reading Icha Icha. Naruto knew that they'll never learn any new skills if Kakashi keeps this up which was why she trains on her own.

She went to steal scrolls and information in henge in how to train herself. Muscle training for men and women is different afterall. She also stole other D and C-ranked techniques and trained hard in them using Kage Bunshin, thus mastering them in a matter of weeks. She also knew how to Shunshin, and walk on water and trees, and created her own taijutsu style by studying other styles, and worked on what works for her and 'discarded' what doesn't. Not that anybody knew that of course. And as much as it annoyed her, she played the role of dobe well, and dressed in outfits that made people really underestimate her. But if people look closely, she actually has well-trained muscles.

'Now then,' said Naruto as she pulled the left side of her kimono away, showing her B-cup, shapely round breast with pink nipples and pulled down Kakashi's mask. Kakashi felt his mask being pulled down so he quickly woke up.

'Naruto, what on earth are you doing?!' Kakashi's visible eye snapped open and his right eye bulged. 'Really, what're you doing?!' he squawked and his jaw dropping on seeing the exposure, and she lifted him up to get him closer.

'Just shut up and suck, sensei.' Naruto said gruffly with a blush. 'You think I want to do this ecchi stuff too?! You'll see when you suck, so do it already!' she grunted as Kakashi took a long look at the exposed breast before shakily leaning closer to put his lips on her nipple which was silky soft to touch. He began sucking and to his surprise, he felt and tasted milk into his mouth. It was creamy and sweet...delicious! It's the tastiest milk he ever had! But wait...he's rapidly getting his strength back? Why is a frigging 12 year old lactating when last he checked, adolescents don't lactate? He knew his anatomy from his old days so how? Naruto's definitely not preggy and 12 year old can't get preggy! Because to lactate is to be pregnant first! And why is Naruto shaking and panting shallowly?' 'Naruto? You OK?' Kakashi asked her worriedly as he looked up to see her blushing scarlet and looked clearly...turned on. 'Er I think I'll stop now...' THIS, is awkward...

'J-just shut up and empty my boobs. You have any idea how annoying my condition is?' Naruto choked out with a gasp. 'I have milk and if my boobs are not empty, it squirts out with the right pressure and it wets my top! But you're already feeling it aren't you?' she asked him. 'Your chakra replenishing rapidly?'

'Yeah...what is this milk exactly?' Kakashi asked her as he continued to suck until he couldn't get milk anymore. Her breast has four small gulps worth so he guessed her other breast is the same. The milk has the effects of soldier pills, only, without the worry for overdosing.

'I dunno. But you're feeling better right?' Naruto asked him. 'It can't heal injuries though so deal with it.' after Kakashi let go of her exposed breast, she took out the other one and he drank from it too. Dang, this is oh-so-wrong in many levels. An adult man breastfeeding from his 12 year old student but since when is anything normal in the ninja world anyway? When the other one is also emptied, Kakashi blushed scarlet...because he could hear her gasp out in orgasm.

'Er...is sucking your breasts the equivalent of uh...feeling happy?' Kakashi squeaked as he pulled his mask back on.

'...y-yeah...' Naruto sighed as she fell sideways, with a hand between her legs and Kakashi inwardly freaked out that she's...doing it in front of him. He really freaked out as this was another story entirely. 'And I can't help it...'

'When did you discover this?' Kakashi asked her as he covered her breasts with her clothes.

'I had a clone do it for me because the milk is really annoying me and making my clothes icky...and my Kage Bunshin told me that my milk is restoring its power. If it worked for a clone, why not real people?' Naruto panted. 'Sensei...will you help me release?' Kakashi gawked. 'I can't feel anything on my own but if other people do it for me I can...y'know. I can't make clones right now in this state.'

'This is really wrong in many levels.' Kakashi whimpered miserably. He knew if he dies someday, her parents WILL KILL HIM in the afterlife.

'It's wrong but what can I do about that? I can't recover alone, dimwit.' Kakashi reluctantly...helped her out while inwardly praying for forgiveness. When Naruto got her release, her recovery was quick, to his relief. He pulled his sticky fingers out of her, laced with her feminine fluids.

'...you alright now?' he asked her. When she felt release, she was in a state of erotic bliss. He freaked out more.

'Yeah.'

'How long till you fill up again?'

'...never checked.' Kakashi sweatdropped.

'You know, you could have told the hospital or the Hokage...'

'You think the hospital will willingly service me unless jiji's around?' Naruto grumbled as Kakashi deflated. 'I never told anyone. What's the use? Nobody outside people who likes me will willingly help me. And if they find out, I'll become a media circus and I'm already dealing with you-know-what as it is.' she said miserably.

'But you know, you'll be doing this in missions someday.' Kakashi pointed out. That, and they'll have to 'help her' to recover. He grimaced at the men who'd have to touch her like that. If this came along with being a Kyuubi jailer, dear gods. Kakashi knew that if he was born a girl, this is something he'd definitely not want. 'I'll still have to tell the Hokage you know. He should know. Maybe he has records of women with similar situations. Come on, let's wash up.'

xxx

That afternoon...

'Sensei, you're already up and moving?' Sakura gasped as Kakashi walked down in crutches while wincing along the way. And to think they thought they needed a week!

'...Naruto has the ability to help me restore my chakra reserves but she doesn't have the ability to heal my injuries, so I'm still recovering.' said Kakashi. He was grateful for his mask that hid the horrible blush underneath. 'For ninja, the more chakra you have, the shoddier your control and for people with less chakra, the greater your control. Naruto is the former, you're the latter and chakra control is a must-needed skill for medical ninjutsu, as well as other jutsu techniques.' he explained. 'That is why right now, while waiting for my injuries to heal, I will teach you chakra control. Follow me outside.'

xxx

In the forest...

'I'm sure you know what chakra already is.' said Kakashi as he faced his students in the forest. 'But right now, you guys are not using your chakra properly.'

'What?!' Sakura shrieked.

'To release chakra means to bring out and making a perfect mix of your physical and spiritual energy.' Kakashi lectured. 'And based on what jutsu you use, the chakra that will come out will be different. You guys are not effectively using chakra yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, either the technique will be weak or not work at all. And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight for long. That sort of weakness will occur.'

'So what do we do about that?'

'...Tree Climbing.'


	2. Lessons

Lessons

'I'm sure you know what chakra already is.' said Kakashi as he faced his students in the forest. 'But right now, you guys are not using your chakra properly.'

'What?!' Sakura shrieked.

'To release chakra means to bring out and making a perfect mix of your physical and spiritual energy.' Kakashi lectured. 'And based on what jutsu you use, the chakra that will come out will be different. You guys are not effectively using chakra yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, either the technique will be weak or not work at all. And by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight for long. That sort of weakness will occur.'

'So what do we do about that?'

'...Tree Climbing.'

'What kind of training is that?' Sakura grumbled. Naruto already knew how but she'll be preserving her dobe persona a bit more...

'Maa, listen until the end.' said Kakashi. 'Maybe I'll show you an example.' he said as he formed a Ram handseal, and placed his foot on a tree trunk...and walked upwards...until he's upside down on a branch.

'H-he's climbing...' Naruto croaked.

'Vertically with just his legs...' Sakura followed with an audible gulp.

'You understand now?' Kakashi chimed. 'Gather your chakra to the bottom of your feet and walk up a tree like I did. This is something you can do once you use chakra well.'

'Hang on, how is walking up a tree supposed to make you stronger?!' Naruto burst out. She already knows how...

'Here's the main part.' said Kakashi. 'Listen closely. First, to control chakra, to bring the proper amount to an area. As I said earlier, this is an important aspect in learning and using jutsu. This can be difficult even for a skilled ninja. The amount needed to climb is small but it must be exact. And it's said that the bottom of our feet is the most difficult area. So basically if you learn control, learning jutsu while regulating chakra control will be easier for you. The second thing is to develop the stamina needed for proper control. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly can be difficult. And in battles, a ninja will constantly make chakra while on the move to create a pool of chakra needed to use jutsu which is even more difficult. That's why from Tree Climbing, you will also develop the proper stamina needed for proper control.'

'Ma, me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything...' said Kakashi as he took out three kunai. 'This is something you have to learn with your bodies.' and he threw the kunai directly in front of them. 'Since you kids are just starting, get some momentum and try running up the tree. And using those kunai, mark your goal and try to surpass it. Overcoming those goals, are your improvements.'

'Set...go!' and they all ran up the tree. Kakashi watched his students go up...

"This is harder than I thought." Sasuke thought as he jumped back. "Too much and the wood cracks." he noted the dent on the tree bark caused by his foot.

'Nanda, this is easy!' Sakura chirped as she was sitting on a tree branch with her kunai stuck where her mark is. Sasuke turned his head around her so quick.

'We're supposed to go all the way up, idiot!' Naruto yelled who was several feet high already...and still climbing...to many surprises. 'You're only 8 feet off the ground!'

"She's all the way up there?!" both Sasuke and Sakura thought incredulously. The dobe got that far up?

'That's right Sakura, this is training after all.' Kakashi smiled. 'For you who have the least chakra and stamina, you should keep up at it to get stronger and help increase your chakra reserves.' Sakura got mentally hit by a comical arrow. 'It seems our local dobe has that in spades and has innate talent.' Naruto beamed at the praise. 'Maybe she's not so dobe after all...and the Uchiha Clan isn't much.' Sasuke growled at that. 'Naruto! The next step is running down while maintaining your footing, got it?! Run up and down ten times and you're clear!'

'Hai~!'

'How?!' Sasuke gasped out as he ran up again, and through trial and error, he's slowly but steadily going up. "She's the dobe yet she could do it so easily..."

"How dare she show up Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura swore in annoyance as she went to continue as ordered.

"This is a surprise." Kakashi thought with a smile. "She must have found a way considering how potent her chakra is because of _that_. She'll grow stronger for sure as her potential is off the charts with a little tweaking." he thought as he looked at his two other pupils. "Although they didn't take to being outclassed by the class dobe too well..." he sweatdropped. "Their pride got injured. But it's an obstacle they have to overcome as sometimes, people are always better than you."

For now, he watched them. In an hour, Sakura was down. Two hours later was Sasuke. Naruto...on her third lap already before collapsing. Sasuke's injured pride of being outskilled by the class dobe will not allow it as he stubbornly ran back up again. Sakura is also nursing her own pride because she, the supposed most skilled girl in class got out-classed.

'Naruto! Break!' Kakashi ordered. 'Your limit for today is three laps, so after some rest, that will improve by tomorrow.' he said. 'Take a shower and guard Tazuna for today.'

'Hai!' and Naruto let herself fall down and landed on her feet before running back to Tazuna's house.

'How? How can she be so better than us?! She's the class dobe!' Sakura shrieked indignantly. 'She always sleeps in or skips class and goes out for pranks!'

'Maa, has it ever occurred to you that she's had ahem, training?' Kakashi smiled as two heads turned to look at him. 'Sure, she skips class for pranks but of course, if caught, you run for it, right? She's good at running she outruns many Chuunins until sundown, thus she's getting Stamina Training in your younger years. Her pranks, had she applied deadly weapons in it can become deadly traps instead of a harmless prank. Creativity, stamina and endurance is thus something she has in spades. She was never interested in school and never bothered to apply herself, only doing enough to barely pass that is why she is the dobe.' he explained. 'Underneath the underneath kiddies. Grades mean nothing in the real world of ninja. What matters is the skills you learned which makes a difference in success or failure, and life and death. Remember that. And it was always the class dobes who became great people. Jiraiya is an example. He used to be a class dobe whose teacher is Hokage-sama. Twenty years later he became a Gama Sennin and Fuinjutsu Master.' he told them. 'Of course, geniuses also became great, but they relied on their specialties too much and never bothered learning outside their specialties thus their skills are limited and predictable, and never able to reach their full potential. And for ninja, you must be unpredictable. If you're easy to read, you can be easily killed.'

xxx

After the showers, Naruto went to guard Tazuna. 'So it's only you? Where's the other two?'

'Well, still training.' said Naruto smugly. 'I passed, so he chucked me to guard you.'

'Izzat so...well, keep your guard then.'

'OK. You'll see what I'll do at the bridge.' and so, at the bridge, Naruto spammed out several hundred clones that made the workers' jaws drop.

'What the hell?!'

'They're my clones. They'll guard every perimeter.' Naruto told them. 'The minute you're threatened by what you recognize as a Gato Goon, tell a clone to go near them. They'll explode and kill the idiot.' silence for how casual she said that... 'So no worries there. Oh, you can ask them for help for deliveries for construction materials...just note that one hit, they disappear so handle with care.'

Tazuna made it a point to ask Kakashi later.

xxx

Later, on the way to the market...

Naruto saw a desolate place. People wearing signs 'willing to work' and she knew that in a place like this, pickpockets will be rampant. At the market, there's hardly anything to buy and at a high price.

'I think you're better off fishing, Tazuna-san.' Naruto sweatdropped. 'There's no way we can afford a 12000 ryou cabbage head.'

'Well, this is what became of our country when Gato made us super-poor by getting a monopoly in our shipping industry. We can't sell and nothing comes in. We're choked slowly day by day.' Tazuna sighed. 'People have long lost hope. And some resorts to crime just to bring home food. Our bridge is our only hope now. With the bridge, we'll no longer need a shipping industry, seeing what's it done to us when that criminal got control of it.' he spat bitterly. 'We can trade on land and free to do so. One day the people will smile and be happy again. And one day, that 12000 head of cabbage will be back to 20 ryo again.'

xxx

Back at Tazuna's house...

'Ara? Where's Naruto?' Tsunami asked her father who came home alone.

'She is of the opinion that buying a 12000 cabbage is crazy but that's how things are in the market now.' Tazuna deadpanned much to the team's shock. 'She said she'll go fishing for free, cheap food after leaving me in our doorstep.'

'12000?!' Sakura sputtered. 'T-That's like a D-Rank pay for us!'

'That's how things are when Gato took over and as the months go by, we go poorer and inflation shot sky-high.' Tazuna chuckled sadly. 'Our bridge is all we have left to bring money and food in here again.' he then looked at Kakashi. 'By the way Kakashi-sensei, can clones really explode?' Kakashi perked up at that.

'Yes, we have a jutsu for that, why?' Kakashi blinked.

'How can a jutsu explode sensei? We weren't taught that in the academy.' Sakura frowned.

'The technique is called Bunshin Daibakuha.' Kakashi continued. 'It's a Kage Bunshin that can be detonated on command, with a shockwave of the clone's power strong enough to crush your internal organs and break a few bones. In short, you're dead if you're caught in it at point blank. Even I can do that. And the reason why it's not taught in the academy is because of it's great chakra requirement. You'll land yourself in the hospital as you are now.' "Naruto even knows that?" 'That's why Naruto can do it. She has enough energy to pull it off.'

Kakashi wisely kept quiet on the rank of that jutsu.

xxx

In the forest, armed with a blow dart and some senbon, she took to 'spearing fish' and with accuracy, shot them at the heads, piercing their brain and killing them instantly. But she only shot the big fish. Rules of ecosystem and all. She didn't limit herself to fish, she also took a boat and anchor, swam down, and caught eel by stunning them with raw chakra from her hands. And since eel are living and hiding in rocks...they were much easier to catch, than fish. She took the biggest and oldest looking ones and left the younger ones. Upon getting twenty large eels and six fairly-large fish, she went back home.

'I'm home!' Naruto announced while dripping wet in sea water.

'Welcome...what's that on your back?! Snakes?!' Sakura squeaked as she quickly backed away. Naruto sweatdropped.

'You've never seen anago like this before? Poor sheltered sod.' Naruto shook her head. 'Or your mom never sends you on market chores not even once?'

'That's anago?'

'Yep. Easier to catch than fish anyway, Fish swim, anago stay in one place.' Naruto grumbled. 'I'm no good at patience. Tsunami-san! We're having Kabayaki tonight!' she yelled as she went for the kitchen, dragging her booty with her.

'Kabayaki huh? It's been a while since I had one.' Tazuna said gloomily.


	3. Truce

Truce

Everyone would enjoy Kabayaki or eel with rice for at least, a couple days, besides fish. Tsunami was rather appreciative of it. Sure Naruto took to training and having her clones go eel-hunting and help her guard the bridge at the same time, Tazuna felt guilty that they were enjoying good food and full stomachs whilst their neighbors went hungry. Naruto was easy to turn to for help because of her ability to be her own army. Something Sasuke was very envious of and Sakura sympathizes. All she needed is a big net, and some boats. And she's the one hauling fish, crabs, eels and lobsters in after a long wait in the sea. She came back...with a full boat with clones having a hard time rowing the boats, and being pushed by water-walking clones that dawn.

The catch was counted evenly, put in small sacks and distributed among families whose men waited by the shore to bring a bag home.

Nobody wanted the crabs and lobsters though. Too little meat in tough-to-crack shells and hungry people preferred fish and eel more. So it was Tazuna's family who found themselves having to eat the crustaceans in the next few days.

'Looks like you got yourself a big job feeding mouths until this mission is over.' Kakashi said wryly.

'I'll say.' Naruto snorted. 'Oh well...at least we won't be seeing hungry children in the streets for a few days.'

'Oh dear, a lot of crabs and lobsters...' Tsunami sweatdropped at the kitchen where they have boxes of the little critters. 'Really now...'

xxx

At the backyard, some time later, Naruto hung her clothes to dry for the second time now due to the sea water. "This is the second dress now." she scowled when she took a shower. Upon going out, she returned to her room with as little modesty as possible when during wiping herself, a slight nudge made her left breast ooze a little. 'Damnit...so it's full in two days huh?' she sighed. She'll visit Kakashi tonight to drain her dry again. However...

'Sensei! It's Sasuke-kun!' Sakura practically wailed to the world. 'Help!'

'What happened, Sakura?!' Kakashi demanded as he and Naruto ran to the forest to see Sasuke on the grass, out cold.

'Sasuke-kun's severely exhausted! He can't move!' Sakura moaned. Kakashi went to diagnose Sasuke.

'...chakra exhaustion.' Kakashi sighed. 'Naruto, he's in your hands.' he said.

'What will Naruto do?' Sakura frowned. 'Maybe I can do it too?' and it's because she wants to do it so Sasuke can see how useful she is to him and maybe...

'Er no Sakura, only _Naruto_ can do this.' Kakashi can easily tell what the pinkette is up to. 'I'd know because I asked for records to Hokage-sama and it's something her family can do.' Kakashi fibbed, causing Sakura to get annoyed that she won't get to do it.

xxx

And so, in Naruto's room and to her relief, Kakashi stood guard outside her door and Naruto shut the shoji screen windows with duct tape, she got ready. Bad enough to have an adult man suck off her, now it's a boy her age this time. 'You awake a little?'

'Nnn...' Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

'Sigh, you idiot. Training is OK and all but overdoing it till you're dry is pure idiocy. Know your limits.' Naruto scolded when to Sasuke's horror, she was stripping.

'What're you doing?!'

'Just shut up and breastfeed.' Naruto grumbled. 'I restored sensei's power this way.'

'Breastfeed?!'

'Shut up and do it! Keep sucking until my breasts are empty.' Sasuke twitched before swatting away hentai thoughts, and began sucking her right breast which was closer to him. Naruto felt sexual arousal kick in and Sasuke got to taste the best milk he ever had. Said milk also restored his strength! He couldn't believe it. However, she was clearly very aroused and it freaked him out because she was whimpering. When he was done, she collapsed from arousal.

'...so sucking your milk...turns you on?' he croaked out in disbelief.

'Pretty much...yes...' Naruto gasped out in bliss. 'Help me out a little.' Sasuke slightly backed away.

'Don't tell me sensei 'helped' you out too?' Sasuke could picture many hentai thoughts now...

'He did. I can't do it on my own! Don't worry, he only played with my pussy using his hand until I have sexual release. That's enough.' Naruto sighed while still squirming. 'This is why I kept my condition a secret. So annoying...play with me already.'

Sasuke thought about this. Despite his plans to kill Itachi and restore his clan, he has no idea how to ahem, do the deed! He doesn't even know how to masturbate because that's clearly what Naruto's asking of him! '...I'll call sensei, I don't know how to do that!'

'Hurry!' Sasuke scampered for the door to get Kakashi who was by the corridor.

'Sensei, she needs you.' Sasuke choked in a forced strained voice as his face was very red. Kakashi sighed.

'Come with me you. You need this lesson for the future.' he said as he yanked his protesting student in.

'I don't want to!'

Poor Sasuke. He was subjected to seeing Kakashi with Naruto on his lap without her underwear and legs spread, so Kakashi could freely play with her gender that was smooth and he could see the pinkish inner folds toyed with by the older man and targeted mostly that little nub Kakashi called her 'clit' and sometimes, a finger or two-or three will be thrusting inside her until she climaxed, shown by the fluids that came out of her and she arched back, gasping out her release and fell limp. 'Now you know how.' Kakashi smiled at Sasuke who looked mortified and embarrassed. 'Naruto, I received word from Hokage-sama and I was reading it before Sakura called for help.'

'Does he...have anything?' Naruto asked while panting shallowly with her legs closed.

'Unfortunately, you're a unique case.' Naruto's face fell. 'Hokage-sama has never heard of your unusual case before.' said Kakashi softly. 'But he'll ask connections if there are women just like you. He asks that you keep this between us for now. This could be a not-so-funny kekkei genkai.' he sighed. 'While helping others regain their strength is OK, the remuneration is something we can all do without.'

'I'll say.' Sasuke agreed with him. 'Many boys will take advantage of this. For a girl of twelve, you're...developed.' he stressed the last word out. Naruto for her age, was very developed. She already has her feminine shape unlike girls he knew in their class. He wasn't sure about Hinata though, she's wearing baggy clothes. 'You're a frigging jailbait.'

'She'd be legal jailbait.' Kakashi deadpanned. 'She's a ninja after all. And a Kunoichi.'

'And what does my being a girl have to do with this?' Naruto grumbled in offense. Kakashi visibly shuddered.

'...let's just say that we guys have it easier than girls in our line of work...somehow...' Kakashi told her gloomily. 'Considering you take our job more seriously than Sakura does, I'm chucking you to Kurenai or Anko for those Kunoichi lessons they don't talk about in the Academy. Sakura is still in fantasy land and both Kurenai and Anko take being a kunoichi seriously. It's their pride as they're Jounin and Tokubetsu Jounin.' he said. 'Chucking Sakura, a Sasuke fangirl to them, they'll be furious and return Sakura to us in a matchbox.' Naruto and Sasuke blanched. 'Kurenai's nicer but Anko? She hates fangirls and weak girls who marr the Kunoichi name. She'll break Sakura.' he deadpanned. 'And I don't want to explain to her parents why she's broken. Psychologically of course.' he snorted.

'I hope that with this mission, Sakura will realize the weight of the career she chose so maybe she can join the Kunoichi Lessons. Go wash yourself Naruto and get some rest. Sasuke, you take a bath. For one thing, Naruto's...gift is a last resort so don't overexert yourself so much. Got it?'

'With a remuneration like that, I understand.' Sasuke drawled with a shudder. Sexual foreplay in return for chakra-replenishing milk? Yikes.

xxx

That night...

The images of Kakashi playing with Naruto's femininity was fresh in his mind. Sasuke squirmed...Naruto's expression and submission...and the expression of pleasure on her face. Now that he thought about it, Naruto is very attractive. And sexually attractive. He had never seen a girl's thing before but in Naruto's case, it was beautiful. Especially when her labia swelled from arousal and got wet...and when she came in her release.

Next thing he knew, he learned how to jack off that night with his jacking material being that night's lessons.

xxx

Training continued, and on the fourth day, Naruto gave her milk to Kakashi again to further boost his powers against Zabuza. While Kakashi appreciated it, he was finding a way around her...need. So they can just suck milk without having to do...that. He hoped that the Hokage will find someone who has a way around it. Because for one thing, he feared for his pupil's future and he didn't want her to become a nymphomaniac at a young age. He has seen Kekkei Genkai in his younger years, but seriously, this takes the cake!

On the sixth day, training stopped in order to rest up for the battle tomorrow. Tazuna ordered all his workers NOT to show up on the bridge because of Zabuza. They didn't know if he'll show up today or tomorrow and nobody wants to test their luck. On that sixth day, Naruto stayed in the forest to find other foodstuffs she can bring home. Mushrooms, wild roots, even eggs will do. Having crustaceans wasn't healthy for Tazuna due to being an old man with high blood pressure so the little critters they have left were released back to the sea and she fished again. This time, she brought back home three...tuna, and some mackerel. Large fish, they are...and a stray pufferfish she didn't know she caught in her nets.

Kakashi freaked on the Pufferfish and demanded it be tossed back in the sea. While Pufferfish meat is OK, it's very delicate that if handled wrong, poison from its entrails will leak into the meat and kill them after a bite and he'd rather die fighting than food poisoning. So Naruto tossed the thing back into the ocean, and they learned something new while they're at it.

That is why right now, in casual wear of a white dress, slippers and armed with a modified blowdart with a sniping scope, and senbon for ammo. On her basket is an interesting collection, really. Birds and their eggs, some rodents, mushrooms she was sure is safe(after thorough observation), and some wild roots and berries after exploring the whole island they were in. Well, she found more than what she currently has when going deeper.

'Where have you been?' Sakura stressed out.

'Food hunting of course.' Naruto drawled.

'The neighbors want rice this time.' said Sakura. 'Meat is good and all but we need rice too.'

'So I'm to steal rice this time huh? Hummm OK. Where's sensei?' Naruto asked her.

'He's making sure Sasuke-kun doesn't train today.' said Sakura. 'We need to be fully rested tomorrow after all and he sneaks out to do Tree Climbing again.' she sighed. 'What did you do to make him recover so quick?'

'S-Class secret, sorry. Hokage's orders.' said Naruto airily. 'And I need sensei's green light to boot.' Sakura huffed at this. 'Well, could you give this to Tsunami-san?' she asked as she gave Sakura her basket. 'It'll be nice to have something other than fish for a change.'

xxx

That night, Naruto had gone to...Gato's storehouse. Of course there's lots of food in stock since he's feeding his band of goons. She stole fifty sacks of rice from the storehouse and the amount needed to fill a rice pot is three kilos or some, depending on the pot size people use these days. Ahhh whatever. She had clones contact every father in the family to bring their rice container and take advantage of the night and darkness to line up in front of Tazuna's house to fill up their containers to the brim.

And all that only took nine empty sacks out of fifty. Oh well, they'll be back for more tomorrow...indeed, they were. That Kakashi had to leave her behind for this food distribution, and took Sasuke and Sakura with him. But he also slipped a piece of paper that she is to follow after rice distribution is over. Of course, she followed after leaving an army of herself behind whose purpose is to act as Bomb Clones to anyone going near Tazuna's house. The neighbors were warned of this so they won't think of going near, and the one to be blown to smithereens will be Gato's goons.

Yep, they had a solid understanding after that.

At the bridge, she watched. Kakashi fighting Zabuza and Sasuke fighting the Hunter Phony and losing. Sakura was horrified that her precious Sasuke-kun lost and she was the next to go down. The Hunter, to her surprise, didn't kill them at all. Pincushion aside, he stabbed needles in their necks. However, Tazuna will really die so she had to step in and fight.

'You came a bit late.' the Hunter commented. 'I have killed your teammates.'

'You're as phony as ever that's why I'm not worried one bit.' Naruto snorted as she created ten of herself and had them surround Tazuna. 'For now, let's play.' she licked her lips.

'Your two teammates have been felled by me yet why are you so confident?' the Hunter asked her, perturbed by this.

'Because...I can go all out without ahem, triggering superiority and inferiority complexes. I sealed myself away because of that but thanks to you putting them to sleep...' Naruto chirped as she charged up, making as many chakra as she can. 'Thanks~!'

'Er...welcome?' the two fought and indeed, the Hunter discovered that she's VERY different from her teammates. She's as fast as he is and could evenly match him in taijutsu...but her blows were a different story entirely. He recreated his mirrors, only for her to create Kage Bunshin and had them detonate the mirrors into chunks of ice, and the Hunter was out before he too, got blown to smithereens.

'Sooo still gonna hide in your ice blocks?' Naruto smiled. 'I can tell they cost a lot to make them that solid.' The Hunter stood, motionless. 'Silence means a yes.'

'Even so, I must finish my task.' said the Hunter. 'Once Tazuna is killed, we can take our pay and leave Gato.' he grunted. 'We don't want to put up with him anymore.'

'Than just kill Gato and be done with it.' Naruto scoffed. 'You'll be hailed by Nami no Kuni as heroes then.'

'Haa? I don't get what you mean?' the Hunter blurted out questioningly.

'Gato hired you to kill Tazuna to put an end to his bridge project that threatens 'his' shipping industry correct?' Naruto said as she made quote marks in the air on the 'his' word with a sneer. 'What he left out, is that he took over Nami no Kuni and seized their shipping industry, monopolizing it thus Nami no Kuni could not make business. They were heavily taxed or face death by goons. The people are slowly dying of hunger day by day and Tazuna with a band of rebels decided to build a bridge to put an end to Gato's chokehold! And it took three years for Gato to discover a huge, strong, stone bridge built under his nose that he can't easily destroy by bombs. And that's where you and Zabuza came in fed with 90% lies and 10% truths to his benefit the minute he hired you. If Tazuna, the leader of the bridge building project dies, so would the hope of the citizens of freeing themselves from Gato's tyranny! If you kill Tazuna now, it's the same as you killing the spirits of 80000-something people!' she barked. 'Death is a preferable option than living like a zombie who never knew hope and freedom! Do you _seriously_ want to be the man who killed 80000 spirits? Men, women, children? Most of whom four-frigging-malnourished years old?!'

She knew she hit a nerve. He was shaking. Tazuna could clearly see it too. It seems the Hunter has a heart after all.

'There's still a way around this.' said Naruto. 'Kill Gato, steal his money and then take a hike. Of course the whole world doesn't need to know that.' she chuckled. 'You get what you want, and Nami no Kuni also gets what they want. Freedom from Tyranny. And with you doing it, you'll be hailed by a country as heroes. And you'll be welcome here anytime.'

'...I don't think Zabuza-san would like stealing. He has his honor of doing jobs legally.' the Hunter deadpanned. 'Even if we don't like the client.'

'Humm...it's rare to see nukenin with honor. I've met worse so there's still hope in this crapsack world after all.' Naruto smiled. 'But for now...do you have enough chakra left?'

'Why?'

'Because my dispersed clones reported that Gato and his morons are coming.' Naruto grunted. 'The beauty of my clones is that when they disperse, the information they have goes to me.' the Hunter tensed. 'You got betrayed. Even if mercenaries are mere thugs, numbers can still overwhelm us. Not to mention we can get skewered anytime? Good we are but quality can be overwhelmed by quantity and that's a sad fact. So you have enough in there or not?'

'...no.' well, Haku learned the horror of breastfeeding for power the hard way. Of course he freaked out. '...this is...a weird way to get one's strength back.' he choked out in embarrassment as he only had her right breast to drink from. Naruto noted that sure, being sucked still induced arousal but it's not as bad as when both her breasts are emptied that she needed release. It's a good thing indeed.

'Shut up and be ready for a fight.' said Naruto as she fixed her clothes back on to cover her exposed side. 'Tazuna-san, get over here now! They'll be behind you soon!' Tazuna meeped and ran towards them.

'Shouldn't we get your sensei and Zabuza-san about this?' Haku asked Naruto fretfully.

'As it is now, only you believe me.' Naruto grumbled. 'This is something he has to see with his own eyes before he'll cooperate. Sooo can you get rid of the mist?'

'He made it! Only he can!' Naruto palmed her face.

'Juuust great.


	4. Identity

Identity

'Shouldn't we get your sensei and Zabuza-san about this?' Haku asked Naruto fretfully.

'As it is now, only you believe me.' Naruto grumbled. 'This is something he has to see with his own eyes before he'll cooperate. Sooo can you get rid of the mist?'

'He made it! Only he can!' Naruto palmed her face.

'Juuust great.'

This means, they have to do this the hard way. Soon, a group of shadows came visible. Haku swallowed. The girl has been right.

'N-Naruto, they're here!' Tazuna choked. 'What about Tsunami and Inari?!'

'Two of my clones popped after blowing two idiots to smithereens.' said Naruto. 'Relaying information that they were there to kidnap Tsunami and kill Inari.' Tazuna choked at that. 'Tsunami is blackmail material for you to die on your own accord. No other men after those two, don't worry. Otherwise my other clones would all pop by now.' Tazuna sighed in relief.

'You seem OK with the ugly part in our job...the ugly part of killing.' Haku commented.

'Well, it comes with the job, especially if I don't wanna die at age 12.' Naruto scoffed. 'My two teammates may need waking up from lala-land regarding this cruel truth however. Our job leaves no room for foolish heroics and bravado. For now, we have a nice enemy in you but in the near future, they'll really be dead. I hope what happened today will make them mature!'

xxx

To Kakashi and Zabuza, they heard some explosions back there. Kakashi knew Naruto arrived to reinforce the team as she makes bunshins bombs using Bunshin Daibakuha. 'Bombs?' said Zabuza gruffly as they fought using a huge zanbato and kunai respectively with Zabuza owning the former and Kakashi the latter.

'The strongest of my team came.' said Kakashi. 'I have no worries.'

'Hmph, Haku's too good for-' Zabuza retorted when they hear a lot of people. 'What's that?'

'Why are you asking me? How should I know?'

'As far as I know, there's only seven of us here yet I hear a lot!' Kakashi listened closely.

'What the hell is going on?' the two agreed silently on a truce and Zabuza dispelled the mist to see his accomplice and Naruto working together...in killing Gato's goons and the man himself dead on their feet.

'Your kid and my kid teamed up against obvious treachery.' Kakashi whistled as he watched the two kids at it. 'I'd say what happened is pretty obvious.'

'I'll say.' Zabuza scowled as he stabbed his sword on the ground. 'We suspected this sometime ago. If he actually went with it, I would've killed him myself. With no client, I have no reason to fight you. But aren't they hogging the fun to themselves?'

'Meh, let them have it.' said Kakashi airily. 'We've had more our share of fun when we're their age.'

Soon, Naruto and Haku were done killing quite a lot of people. Only Naruto however, is drenched in blood since she uses her kunai to roughly stab and slash. Haku uses his needles to stab the base of their heads, hitting the spine, killing them. It did NOT help that she was wearing a white dress at the time with blonde hair. And she wasn't the least bit bothered about it!

'Oh, they're done already.' said Naruto casually as Haku turned to see the Jounin.

'Zabuza-san!' Haku exclaimed as the teens ran back to their jounin.

'This job is over as far as I'm concerned.' Zabuza scowled. 'No client and a backstabbing bastard at that...'

'So? Chuck him to the nearest Bounty Station.' said Naruto airily. 'I'm sure his head is worth more than what he offered to pay you. Tazuna-san DID say that he's smuggling all things illegal using his legal front-the shipping industry he forcefully seized from Nami no Kuni and that's a severe crime, no?' she said, looking at Tazuna who nodded. 'Surely some Daimyo put a bounty on his head, hence the 300-something goons we killed for his security.'

'Uhhh our Daimyo offered 30 million for his head.' Tazuna supplied helpfully. 'He's that desperate to get rid of Gato so we can go back to business.' Zabuza and Haku exchanged looks. They were quick to seal Gato's body in a sealing scroll!

'They're quick.' Kakashi sweatdropped before looking at Naruto. 'Naruto, you OK? This is...your first kill, right?' he asked her worriedly.

'Oh, I'm fine.' Naruto shrugged. 'I'm not the least bit bothered.'

'Ehh?! Even I puked up and needed counseling when I was 10 years old in my first kill!' Kakashi sputtered out at her.

'So?' Kakashi groaned at this. 'I don't need counseling.' Naruto huffed as she gave Kakashi a dark stare that unnerved him. '**I never got that shitty counseling since I was four years old in that shitty crapsack village anyway.**' she said darkly. 'I don't fucking need it now.' and she went away.

'...she was nice and cheerful earlier...is she bipolar or has a split-personality?' Haku wondered aloud. Kakashi just deflated. 'In any case, your other students are still alive.'

'I know.' said Kakashi gratefully. 'Because Naruto didn't aim to kill you. Had you killed them, she'll do everything to avenge them even if they don't get along.'

'...'

'Well, we're leaving.' said Zabuza gruffly. 'We're cashing in this bastard.'

'Tell Naruto-san that...thanks for the piece of heaven. I enjoyed it very much.' and they left.

'...piece of heaven?' Tazuna blinked. 'What's he talking about?' Kakashi also blinked owlishly until it registered.

He palmed his face.

xxx

Tsunami's house...

'Father! Kakashi-san!' Tsunami cried in delight as Kakashi and Tazuna returned, carrying Sasuke and Sakura. 'Naruto-chan told me everything...you won!'

'Yeah well, it's good and all but where is she?' Kakashi asked Tsunami. The older woman frowned worriedly.

'Naruto-chan came home really bloody.' she said. 'Inari freaked out since it brought back...bad memories.' she grimaced. 'She's taking a shower now and I'm washing her clothes.'

'Well, I'm off to spread the good news and somebody has to tell our Daimyo!' Tazuna forced himself to smile. 'I'll be back tonight!'

xxx

'Naruto? I'm coming in.' said Kakashi as he came in to see her changing into a new dress. 'Naruto, we should talk.' he said as he shut the door behind him.

'...Naruto's not here.' the girl smiled at him maliciously and spoke in a much deeper voice. The color of her eyes is also different which freaked Kakashi out. The whites of her eyes turned black with her pupil and iris red! 'She went to sleep after slaughtering Gato's goons and is tired so she had me take over.'

'W-who are you?!' Kakashi demanded warily and cautiously. 'Kyuubi?!'

'Heck no. If I was Nami no Kuni would be levelled down by now, idiot. And why would I do anything to a country who never did anything to us?' the girl sneered. 'Naruto calls me Rasen. I was born when Mizuki maliciously told her the truth why Konoha despises us and the fact that Sandaime never said anything and it had to take an asshole to tell her the truth, I was born. I am her grief, her pain, her sorrow, her despair, her loneliness, her anger, her hatred and grudge all rolled in one.' Kakashi looked horrified. 'And a little bit of Kyuubi's power of course, enabling me to have life. I'm not your typical split-personality.' she chuckled. 'Konoha be warned...I grow stronger the more Naruto gets emotionally and psychologically hurt. If she snaps...nothing can stop me.' Rasen licked her lips in malicious glee. 'Not even your Hokage and your sannin.'

'Frankly, I shouldn't be telling you this, but it's her wish.' Rasen continued. 'Since she cares for you a little. Consider this a special privilege..._sensei_.' she smirked.

'...then let me see it. Your strength.' Kakashi challenged. Rasen smirked with glee and let out a terrible pressure that weighed down on him and caused him to gasp in sufocation.

'Heeheehee...if my presence can cow you...what more if I fought you?' Rasen laughed giddily. 'I told you...the more Naruto gets hurt emotionally and psychologically, the more power I have. I can kill you right now in one blow actually...and you can thank Konoha, especially Mizuki and that old man for creating me.'

'What about Naruto?' Kakashi choked out. 'How is she?'

'She's tired, moron.' Rasen said condescendingly. 'She's dealing with her first kill and all and had me take over while she mopes.'

'T-then let me talk to her!' Kakashi demanded frantically. 'We should talk this over!'

'Like I said at the bridge before...we never got that counseling shit since we were four years old. We don't want it several years too late.' Rasen snorted as her eyes changed to normal. 'You ain't seeing her for a few days.'

xxx

That night, in Kakashi's room...he was very, very disturbed as he wrote down his report regarding the mission...and another thing they really should be worried about. Rasen. He wondered if Inoichi could handle the more sinister 'other' within his pupil. Said pupil now has 'her' run around, stealing everything Gato owned. Food to fill up markets, and money. She gave away 500.000 ryou to every family, 300.000 for him and their team apiece(that's what she said when in reality, she took three million for herself, plus the additional 300k which was her 'front pay') with 700.000 pay to the village which will serve as Tazuna's bump-up mission pay, especially when Naruto helps in feeding the village. The rest of Gato's wealth and the illegal weapons he owned went to the Daimyo to deal with, as well as his human trafficking victims. It's up to the man what to do with them anyway.

xxx

Hokage's Office that night, Sandaime read Kakashi's report he sent using Pakkun. He groaned and palmed his face. He had sent for Inoichi and had him read the part regarding Rasen. 'Inoichi, what do you think of this?'

'Stuff like this happen, especially to people who wants to escape their bitter realities, Hokage-sama.' Inoichi sighed wearily. 'While I can deal with most Split-Personalities, this one is another story entirely because it truly gained life within Naruto because of 'that'. Frankly, from what I understand in Kakashi's letter, Konoha is to blame for creating her.' he shook his head. 'The only way to destroy Rasen will be the opposite of what gave her power. Love, affection, kindness, acceptance, things Naruto never had while growing up. It will weaken Rasen until she loses her power, and then I can move in and destroy Rasen with the help of the T&I's mind-walkers. But I don't see Naruto getting affection and love anyday.' he said wryly. 'It's the villagers, especially you and that chuunin teacher Mizuki who created her as she claims.'

'But I was never cruel to Naruto!' the Hokage sputtered out. 'I helped her when I can!'

'Those last three words 'when I can' seals the deal.' Inoichi deadpanned. 'Naruto grew up around the villagers who hurt her all her life. You, the little affection and love she could get from hardly sees her, never tells her need-to-knows that she has the right to know and it had to take a malicious asshole telling her that she's a monster. And the fact that you didn't say anything helpful nor did anything on that night, leaving things to Iruka instead of you, the person she trusted most is the final straw that gave birth to this malicious entity and it gains power the more Naruto is hurt.' the old man palmed his face in dismay.

'Before I can do something, we should give Naruto what she wants. Naruto had Rasen tell Kakashi about them. Because if one day, things stretch too far...Rasen will be an opponent we can never overcome and Rasen will overcome her original Naruto personality, destroy her and take over. And what we'll get will be a Jinchuuriki with a great hatred to the world with an equally great power. Bad mix. Rasen is too strong yet she follows Naruto who is the original personality...for now. If Rasen gains too much power from the animosity Naruto gets from the people, Naruto's personality will weaken as Rasen gets stronger. If Rasen has too much power, she'll most likely want to be the dominant personality and to be dominant, _Naruto will be destroyed_.'

'...I see.' Sandaime sighed wearily. 'We created...that thing.'

'Yes. Naruto's hope of receiving love is through our children whose minds have yet to be poisoned by the adults. As they grow up, the things Naruto needs to get stronger and Rasen weaker will come from them. We need to talk with every parents of the shinobi clans with Kakashi present when Team 7 gets back. Once we view his memory, we can...collaborate.'

Next thing they knew, they heard an explosion. 'Now what?!'

'Hokage-sama! Wakashigawa Apartment Complex has been blown up!' a Chuunin reported. 'Those who were inside at the time, including the owner Wakashigawa Himuro are all killed!'

'Wakashigawa...not again...only this time, they went overboard!' Sandaime growled as he stood up. For years, in Wakashigawa Apartments, only Naruto's apartment was vandalized as the owner has master keys, therefore allowing vandalizers in. And for years he sent those same people for severe punishments but they never learn. 'At this rate...'

'Yeah. If Naruto sees she has no home to go back to...Rasen will get stronger.' Inoichi swore.

xxx

A week passed as Sasuke and Sakura were bed-ridden from Haku's attacks, prompting Kakashi to care for Sasuke, and Rasen caring for Sakura in those days. Now they know what's it like caring for temporary-invalids. Now, there's no need for Rasen to hunt. Now the people are pulling their weight again after taking back their shipping industry, and the work on the bridge resumed to complete it. That way, they can trade on land too. They all had learned a cruel lesson in relying on the shipping industry alone.

Soon, they returned to Konoha.

xxx

'Team 7, well done and I'm glad all of you returned home safely and things ended in our favor.' the Hokage smiled. 'Naruto, I've heard of your good deeds as well for the people of Nami no Kuni. It's a commendable deed and the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni sends his many thanks.'

'...it's nothing.' Rasen mumbled with a blush.

'This mission has also earned Team 7 an entry to the Chuunin Exams.' said the Hokage as the three kids gasped. 'For Genin, they must have 30 D-Ranks and 1 C-Rank as minimum requirement in order to be eligible for the Chuunin Exams. And in your records, you only have 15 D-Ranks and 1 A-Rank. That's the highest requirements achieved so far and only Team 7 has done such a feat.'

'Chuunin Exams...' Sasuke muttered.

'Really?! Wow!' Sakura chimed. 'This is sooo cool! If we pass, we'll be Chuunin!'

'Assuming we DO pass...' Rasen snorted. 'Out of 100 wannabes, only 1 makes it or nobody at all.' talk about pessimistic.

'Way to kill the mood.' Sakura grumbled.

'However Naruto-chan, I would like to...send you to Yamanaka Inoichi in the T&I Department.' he said. 'I am worried about the fact that you have had your first kills yet you refused to get counseling from Kakashi.' Sasuke and Sakura turned to the blonde who sported a dark expression. 'Many ninja older than you have gotten counseling. Killing is the ugly part in our job as shinobi.'

'Don't need it.' said Rasen airily.

'Naruto, this is an order.' Sandaime told her gently. 'You are the first genin who made her first kill and you are the youngest of your age group. I worry for you. I expect Inoichi to send me a report as proof you indeed paid him a visit.' he dared not blink and it paid off as for a flash, he saw her eyes turn purple before it was gone.

'Tch, fine.'

'Oh, and one last thing...take this with you.' said Sandaime as he gave her a scroll. 'Read it after you paid Inoichi a visit. You are dismissed. Kakashi, stay.' the three Genins left the office. They waited for a bit before talking again. 'I have seen Rasen Kakashi.' he sighed. 'I saw the changes when I told her that she needed counseling.'

'But in reality, it's an excuse to see Rasen within their mind, right?' said Kakashi as Sandaime nodded. 'I fear for Inoichi-san to be honest.'

'I know but both of us wanted confirmation before we have that meeting. We need proof.'

* * *

AN: Rasen(羅旋): Swiveling Evil Spirit, also a pun on Rasen(螺旋): Spiral. A reference to the Uzumaki symbol.


	5. Meeting of Terror

Meeting of Terror

Upon leaving the Hokage Residence, Rasen read the scroll given to her by the Hokage. She unwound it, reading:

**Naruto-chan,**

**A week ago, the entire Wakashigawa Apartment was blown up, killing residents inside as well.**  
**With the building reduced to rubble, I took the liberty of finding you a new place to live in that's**  
**unknown to anyone unless of course, you give them the address. The explosion is still investigated**  
**to this day as to who did it. But for now, keep your new residence a secret lest it be vandalized too.**  
**This time, they went overboard with the idiots killing themselves in the process. The pantry is OK,**  
**All you need to worry about is your personal effects. That is something even I cannot replace.**

**Below is your address. It's hidden in seals with the cornerstone activated by blood seal and blood**  
**in question is yours. The cornerstone is under the Monument Viewing Platform. Look up upon getting**  
**under and you'll find it.**

**Sandaime Hokage**  
**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

Upon finishing this letter...Rasen smirked maliciously.

They're the one who blew up the place which they timed carefully well after ensuring 'she' has a solid alibi.

They took advantage of this C-Rank and they planned it since graduation. Revenge part 1 done.

xxx

Yamanaka Flowers...

'Irrashai! What'll it be?' Ino called out as she was the florist for the day. 'Ara Naruto? You're no flower girl so what're you doing here?'

'I have an appointment with your dad. He home?' Rasen shut the door behind her, switching back to Naruto. 'He should be notified by the Hokage.' Ino raised an eyebrow at the change of voice.

'Daddy's at the T&I right now...I'll take you there.' Ino offered. 'Mom! Take over the store for ten minutes!' she yelled into the door behind her.

'What? Ninja and those stupid chores aside, you're also doing part-time here?' Naruto snorted as they left the shop.

'Maa ne. I'm getting paid for it anyway so I'm not complaining. I would if I'm made to spend my day off not compensated!' Ino huffed. 'So what's it like, being on Sasuke-kun's team?' Ino asked her excitedly.

'...too noisy. The only noise there is Sakura.' Naruto snorted. 'Instead of training, she cheers him on the sidelines like a cheerleader. She only trains if sensei orders her to and no more after that. She has no self-initiative.' Ino balked. 'As for Sasuke, he trains till he drops and he never listens to sensei until we have to chuck that baka to the hospital. We DO have the saying 'Moderation is Key'.'

'Oh...and what about you?' Ino asked. 'You never said anything about yourself.'

'Because you didn't ask until now. Me on my free time? I spend it occasionally with Hinata's cousin's team. I'd go crazy if I had nothing to do.' Naruto chuckled. Ino blinked owlishly.

'Hinata's cousin?'

'Hyuuga Neji. He's a year older than us in the Branch Family.' Naruto explained. 'He's the strongest genin with his teammate Rock Lee being second. As it is now Sasuke can't hold a candle to them. Lee-san is usually my sparring buddy in taijutsu and I'm learning weapons from Tenten-san, their teammate. They're nice guys if uh...a little eccentric...'

'Eccentric?'

'...Gai-sensei and Lee-san are look-alikes. Hairstyle and clothes are the same because Lee-san idolizes Gai-sensei and ranting about 'power of youth' and all the craziness they come up with just to be...youthful.' she shuddered. 'Neji-san and Tenten-san have long resigned that they'll never change. Two of them are uh...weird and two of them are trying to stay sane. That team specializes in taijutsu and weapons, something I suck at so I train with them.'

'You shouldn't have skipped classes in the Academy then!' Ino chided.

'Classes are boring.'

xxx

T&I Department...

'Daddy, Naruto has an appointment with you she said.' said Ino as she went into her father's office with Naruto.

'Yeah, Hokage-sama asked for it.' said Inoichi. 'Well, Genins who have their first kills always go here.' Ino blanched as she looked incredulously at Naruto. 'People your age and even older than you can't handle taking lives. That's why sometimes most of us knock them out cold instead. In fact, right after having first kills, Genin before you quit out of trauma sometimes.' he told the girls, shaking his head. 'Go home and thanks for bringing Naruto to me Ino.'

'OK.' and Ino ran off. Inoichi put a hand around Naruto's shoulder and took her into a wide room.

'Naruto, this is our laboratory.' Inoichi asked her. 'We use this place to erase 'undesirable memories' for people who wants stuff they don't want erased. That's after our talk regarding your mission...and the battle on the bridge. How and what exactly did you do?'

Naruto explained how she guilt-tripped Zabuza's accomplice into helping her considering they were lied to by Gato after all. They then teamed up to kill Gato and 300-strong mercenary thugs. And she explained it so casually as if breathing air that disturbed Inoichi. She clearly wasn't disturbed or freaked out at all! Her answer?

'Why would you freak out over that? Then again, in a village like this where it's normal to beat up and abuse children, your standards differ. Death is kinder than living in pain without knowing why until graduation day.' said Naruto airily as Inoichi flinched. 'Death is easier on the eyes anyway. That's why I don't need death counseling.' she chuckled as she went away. 'Well, this is pointless so I'm going...'

Next thing she knew, she blacked out.

xxx

Naruto woke up in her mind. 'Wha?'

'I'm sorry Naruto but there are some things I must see for myself.' said Inoichi. 'Will you show me around your mind?'

'You sure? Don't wet your pants in my head. My mind is a sewer as it is, I don't want my mind to smell like urine.' Naruto snarked as Inoichi sweatdropped.

"Then again, Kyuubi should be somewhere in here." Inoichi thought with a gulp.

'Naruto~ who's our guest?' a much mature yet chilly voice spoke that sent shivers down Inoichi's spine.

'Ino's daddy. He said he wants a tour!' Naruto called out as Rasen materialized before them. Inoichi looked at the 'other' Naruto who indeed looked everything like it is in Kakashi's reports.

'Ah, that mind-walker family.' Rasen smirked. 'I'll be keeping an eye on you little mind-walker...if you fuck with our mind, we'll fuck you up real~bad you'll be a shell of yourself in the real world. Coming here is a big risk...'

'I have to prove to the council about your condition! I'm not here to destroy the two of you!' Inoichi reasoned with Rasen. Rasen raised an eyebrow.

'That's what they all say.' Rasen snorted. 'And then they do plenty.' Inoichi balked at that as Naruto walked on ahead. 'Oy Naruto, keep this turd on a leash!'

'This is our world. If he does anything, I have the same power as you as long as we're in our mind. If he does anything, I'll simply have to apologize to Ino why her daddy is just a lifeless doll. That's all there is to it.'

'You two really don't trust adults...' Inoichi sighed as he jogged after the girls. 'What about the Hokage?'

'Our faith in him is wavering...considering he holds back a lot.' Rasen sneered as Inoichi had alarm bells ringing in his head. 'We had to learn what we are from an asshole and then I was born. It was Iruka-sensei who gave us what we wanted, not him. Who knows how much other truths he keeps from us or does it have to take the next asshole to tell us what we want to know?' Inoichi winced at that. 'Y'know maybe we should do just that. For all we know the next one will tell us our parents didn't want us because we're Kyuubi or that sort of shit.'

'You really shouldn't. Iruka saved the two of you from going downhill after learning the truth twisted in a malicious way after all.' Inoichi lamented.

'Then tell us everything we want to know.' Naruto demanded. 'What truly happened in the Kyuubi attack? What is a Jinchuuriki? The law no longer applies to us because Mizuki told us. What are we?'

'Only the Hokage knows. He was there when Yondaime-sama died.' said Inoichi softly. 'I was on the front lines ensuring Kyuubi doesn't go near the village.'

'Great, he's useless.' Rasen scowled, raising her arms in exasperation. 'The Hokage. He'll just say 'we're too young' again. Fuck him. Too young to know the truth, but old enough to suffer hell.' she scowled in distaste as Naruto frowned. Inoichi knew their faith in the Hokage is truly gone. 'Let's just find another traitor. At least they'll tell us something.' she grunted.

'No you can't!' Inoichi cried in protest as the two girls glared at him.

'You know what?' said Naruto as they were now in front of the Kyuubi cage. 'You're in OUR territory now...which means we can milk you dry for our rights.' he said as she raised her right arm and Rasen her left, with the other smirking maliciously. 'Ready?'

Before Inoichi could form hand seals to escape two dangerous girls, he was in spiky chains, causing him to cry in pain. In the real world, Inoichi sported a nosebleed and his face, grimacing in pain.

**Ohhh? You actually let someone in here?** The Kyuubi chuckled. **You girls sure have a lot of nerve.**

'We'll get what we want...'

'Whether people die or not.' were their answers. Inoichi cried in pain as the two girls invaded his own mind and it was very painful. In the real world, Inoichi now has blood out of his mouth this time. In their mind, they saw the Hokage holding up baby Naruto, a council meeting where half the council wanted them dead and half the council defending her. Inoichi was among those who defended her. By the time they were done, they let Inoichi go and healed his spirit.

'Naruto, we know who to kill now.' said Rasen.

'Yeah. Let's kill them next. Justice is ours.' said Naruto with a smile. 'Then the pain will be over.'

'N-no...don't...' Inoichi choked out as he weakly stood up. 'I-if you kill...you'll just prove them right! Don't do this! Please!' he begged desperately.

'We want justice and since nobody's giving us justice, we're taking things into our own hands.' said Naruto. 'It's nice working with you, Inoichi-san.' back at the real world, they were back in the laboratory. Upon waking up, Naruto's body disappeared to Inoichi's disbelief.

'I have to tell Hokage-sama...it's Rasen who will do the killing...' Inoichi choked out as he quickly used Shunshin.

xxx

Hokage's Office... Sandaime patiently waited for Inoichi with the other clan heads and Kakashi when Inoichi came in. 'Hokage-sama, we have to stop her!' he cried. 'Rasen...she saw the meeting on that day! She will kill the Councilors who demanded Naruto's death!'

'What?!'

'What happened in your time with her, Inoichi?' Shikaku asked his friend worriedly.

'Well...' Inoichi relayed what happened in Naruto's mind and the fact that there are three entities. Naruto herself, Rasen; her split personality and the Kyuubi behind bars. Now the girls are out for blood and vengeance. 'It's Rasen who will do the killing. Rasen has powers born from hatred Naruto doesn't have. It is she who will kill those councilors. I don't know how soon but it will be soon.'

'Then shouldn't we be moving to stop them?' Tsume cried.

'If we stop that girl, we'll die too.' said Kakashi. 'If her mere presence paralyzed me where I stood...what more if Rasen releases her full powers? Her power comes from Naruto's pain all these years. Naruto has yet to receive kindness, love and affection from anyone. And it's our only way to destroy Rasen. But right now, we are no match.'

'But still we must go.' said Sandaime sadly. 'I failed that child and in turn, I failed Minato who entrusted her to me. I had too much faith in people who didn't deserve it and created the monster we call Rasen. I must take matters into my own hands as this is mostly my fault. If only I kept her condition a secret instead of fulfilling Minato's wish. She could have had a normal childhood and be a happy girl. If only I protected her more and made sure she's safe and happy with people who would raise her like a true child. There are a lot of 'if only's and 'what could have been's. he stood up. 'This is mostly my fight. Inoichi, you will relay information to me using the Barrier Team where Naruto can be. Her chakra and Rasen's chakra should have the same signature. Hiashi, use your Byakugan and your strongest radius to make our job faster. Shikaku, Choza, you will help me restrain her if she will kill. Nobody must die today...except for one person.' silence...before everyone figured out who might die.

'You can't mean yourself?!' Kakashi protested.

'It's because of me all this happened!' Sandaime bit out snappishly. 'Her childhood of suffering and pain in the hands of the people! Rasen's birth! I already sent a long letter to Daimyo-sama because my death is near as those girls want justice. I informed him of my chosen successor...Tsunade. Not even I know what he will do now.'

Silence...

xxx

Fire Capital...

The Daimyo put down the letter from Sandaime and pinched his nose. He drafted an order to be delivered by a Fire Guardian to Konoha and be made effective. Immediately.

'Daimyo-sama, are you sure about this?' one of the guardians, Kazuma asked the Daimyo after having a look at the letter.

'Yes...this has gone too far. Konoha wanted a monster? Well, by making her life a misery they got the monster they wanted. A self-fulfilling prophecy.' the other guardians tensed. 'Jinchuuriki...they are unfortunate children where bijuu are sealed within them at birth, hoping to hone them into living weapons. But the people see them no more than Bijuu reincarnated, and treat them horribly, giving them a life of pain, loneliness and suffering, constantly called freak, monster, demon...and then trained harshly into harnessing the powers of their bijuu. This in turn creates a self-fulfilling prophecy. And to think Hiruzen told me he has this under control. Apparently not. Tou will remain with me. The four of you will go to Konoha to ensure your return alive if things get a little too far and activate that order. You are not to interfere with Naruto's battle against the Shinobi. I want them to learn a hard lesson before all of you move in, regardless of whether they win against her Rasen personality or not. Go.'

xxx

Konoha...

Rasen was in the new house promised to Naruto by Sandaime. She dressed up in a sleeveless black bodysuit with long gloves. On her outfit were neon blue patterns akin to that of electric circuits and chips, as well as neon blue toe and heel area. There's a metal collar around her neck, metal shackles on her wrists and a mask covering half her head and only showing the mouth. There is also a talk within the mind.

**We're dressed for battle aren't we?**

**We planned this for months since graduation. We'll make them pay.**

**Heehee...you'll do most of the fighting while I keep you in one piece...don't forget that.**

**I know I know. I have powers you don't have. Well, I'm stronger anyhow. So, who will we first kill?**

**Bah, how about we do away with everyone? Doing it one by one is too much work. That Psychosomatic Genjutsu I made but I can't do it on wide-scale like you could...my limit is only 50 meter radius. Even with borrowing from Kyuubi, I can only do 70. Yours has a wider range and if I send you my power, we can cover Konoha and make them suffer.**

**You know, you're more sadistic than I am and I'm supposed to be the sadist here...**

**Heh. I have my moments.**

**Ma, let's do it. We have to activate 'that'. Let's drive them insane with our pain...it was worth making a decoy scroll and gave them that fake. We got more and making this jutsu was made possible...**

**Hehehe...I'm a prankster after all. And aren't pranksters liars by trade too?**

**Hmph! Excuse me if I can't lie!**

The two personalities giggled sinisterly within their minds. 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu...'

xxx

Barrier Team...

'Ah! A thousand...they're spreading all over!' Inoichi gasped as on his head is a helmet-like device with jutsu inscribed on it.

'It must be Kage Bunshin.' said Sandaime. 'That was the jutsu Naruto learned when Mizuki tricked her into stealing the Forbidden Scroll for him as a 'graduation test'.'

'We better be wary...Naruto knows Bunshin Daibakuha.' said Kakashi tensely as the clan heads froze. 'Who knows how much power each clone has.'

'Inoichi, where is the original? Can you tell?' Hiashi asked Inoichi.

'Each clone and most likely, the original has the same chakra levels by now since she made a thousand clones and...wait...they're doing something...seals?' in the holographic image of the barrier covering Konoha, they could see thin lines being drawn all over Konoha, heading for the middle of the village.

'She even knows Fuinjutsu...it's clear that she planned this for years now...her revenge.' said Choza softly. 'We better go out there.' They went out except for Inoichi and they went to the middle of the village to see Rasen clad in a bodysuit, holding a flute. Surrounding Rasen were unconscious people and she was holding a flute, standing on the roof of a mochi store.

'Rasen!' Sandaime cried. 'Did you kill these people?' he demanded fiercely.

'Kill?' Rasen spoke in two voices before chuckling. Her voice and Naruto's voice speaking simultaneously. 'Death is too easy. Too kind. Nothing compared to my pain and suffering for twelve years. It's not fair if they have it easy and I don't.' came the mocking, childish snark. 'Feel my pain Konoha...my suffering for twelve years in your cruel hands...many times you called me a monster but what do you call your actions to a child?' she cried angrily. 'You will feel everything! My misery! My pain! My torment! Juuninen Kagirinai Kunon(twelve years of endless suffering)!' Rasen and her clones began playing a Cacophonic Melody that trapped all of them in an illusion.

An illusion of Naruto's childhood in the hands of the villagers.

'This is...' Tsume gasped as they watched Naruto's treatment in the hands of the civilians. And when Naruto gets hurt...they get hurt in the same place where Naruto was struck. The orphanage matron slapped her so hard they all felt it! 'Gah!'

'This was before she was found in the streets?' Sandaime choked out. This was the start of their nightmares.

'That damn old woman sure can hit...it smarts even more because she hit a toddler! And we feel her pain!' Choza swore.

'We're trapped in here...no usual means work.' said Hiashi. 'I can't even see through and free us all. We feel pain but it's the pain from the hits.'

'Oh crud...if Hiashi can't get us out...how long will we be in here? Till Naruto's 12 years old in this dreamworld?' Shikaku groaned in dismay.

All of Konoha is witnessing Naruto's painful childhood. Particularly people who committed and played a part in her pain.

Unbeknownst to them, the psychosomatic illusions passed by in the real world during Rasen's cacophonic concert while in the illusion world, days, months and years passed by. Years of cruelty by adults and Naruto's experiences in the hands of the village. Elsewhere in Konoha...the kids were seeing this too.

'What the hell?!' Kiba cried.

'Horrible...' Hinata choked.

'Stop! Don't!' Shino cried as he tried in vain to protect child-Naruto because he just phases through. It wasn't just him. The Genins all tried and failed. All they could do was watch and feel. And Naruto asking the Hokage time and again as the years go by why were their neighbors like this only to her. All he does is change the subject and make excuses.

'Why isn't he telling her anything? This is too much!' Lee cried in annoyance. 'This is unyouthful!'

'Naruto...' Sasuke swore as he tried saving her but this is all illusions. They also witnessed their relatives taking part in this cruelty towards her. There was a time when Uchiha Itachi and Shisui rescued Naruto from their relatives and rushed her to the hospital after a beating but nobody would come, claiming they're all busy. Itachi threatened to get the Hokage and claim treason if they don't lift a finger to help Naruto. They did, but only the bare minimum, forcing Shisui to use his Sharingan to force the doctors into working full efficiency. Itachi and Shisui stayed until treatment was finished before taking Naruto home.

'What's going on here? Why is everyone doing this?!' Sakura choked in horror as her mother also played a part in this cruelty. 'Even my mother is doing this?!' Years passed by into the Academy where the instructors were horribly biased towards her, ensuring she fails on purpose, and asks her unreasonable questions and if she couldn't answer, she's often sent out in the Hall. Same goes for any paper test which had questions too difficult and NOT in the Academy Curriculum! The final exams? The Bunshin no Jutsu, a jutsu Naruto could never do right. Every year it was the Final Exams, ensuring she always fails.

Then came Mizuki's offer claiming Iruka said so...

And the cat is out of the bag. They all also witnessed the birth of Rasen in her mind and she momentarily took over to brutally kill Mizuki in a fit of anguished rage. In a broken fit of despair, Naruto accepted the cruel truth and justified the suffering in her life with Mizuki's cruel words to her until Iruka vehemently insisted otherwise that she is 'just Naruto, a good girl' and even hugged her. Rasen was momentarily subdued, reverting back to Naruto who spent the night crying.

The dreamworld ended there.

'Sooo...how do you like it? The story of my life?' Rasen giggled as Sandaime and the Clan Heads were down on the ground, weak from their ordeal. 'This is all your fault...everything...this is just part 2...part 3 will come next.'

'Part 1?' Kakashi wheezed out.

'Yes...I was the one who blew up Wakashigawa Apartments.' Rasen giggled to their disbelief. 'I killed them all to destroy that place. It's vandalized anyway, not fit for living in...so I just destroyed it!' she cried gleefully before laughing. 'Ahahahahahaha!'

'Rasen!' Sandaime charged at her, only to be repelled by an invisible force and violently thrown into a shop. 'Gah!'

'Hehehe...I am more powerful than you and the Sannin combined old man...Naruto's pain and torment is the source of my power...and watching our suffering played twice gave me more power...you think that show is juust for you? No no no...' Rasen tut=tutted. 'It's so I can get stronger...we planned our revenge since graduation day! We'll make you all pay!'

And all hell broke loose.


	6. Revenge's Aftermath

Revenge's Aftermath

'Sooo...how do you like it? The story of my life?' Rasen giggled as Sandaime and the Clan Heads were down on the ground, weak from their ordeal. 'This is all your fault...everything...this is just part 2...part 3 will come next.'

'Part 1?' Kakashi wheezed out as he nursed his bruises while yanking out...splinters from his body.

'Yes...I was the one who blew up Wakashigawa Apartments.' Rasen giggled to their disbelief. 'I killed them all to destroy that place. It's vandalized anyway, not fit for living in...so I just destroyed it!' she cried gleefully before laughing. 'Ahahahahahaha!'

'Rasen!' Sandaime charged at her, only to be repelled by an invisible force and violently thrown into a shop. 'Gah!'

'Hehehe...I am more powerful than you and the Sannin combined old man...Naruto's pain and torment is the source of my power...and watching our suffering played twice gave me more power...you think that show is juust for you? No no no...' Rasen tut-tutted. 'It's so I can get stronger...we planned our revenge since graduation day! We'll make you all pay!'

And all hell broke loose.

Rasen showed how powerful she really could be. She destroyed everything. Houses, shops...everything using sheer telekinetic force alone. The Hokage, Kakashi, the clan heads tried fighting her to no avail. They were just pushed back, mostly thrown against debris harshly as if swatted like flies.

'Tche, she's making a mockery out of us...' Tsume growled. 'Why can't we touch her?! No matter what we do we're just pushed back!'

**You're being pushed by Telekinesis! A power of the mind!** Inoichi yelled in their minds. **If Telepathy allows mind-to-mind communication, Telekinesis is a power coming from the mind that can physically affect reality by willpower alone. Shikaku! Your power is not tangible matter it's intangible! Use your shadows!**

'Yoshaa!' Shikaku quickly formed rat and bird seals. 'Kagenui no jutsu!' he sent his own shadows to rise up to bind Rasen.

'Humm...you look kinda familiar...ah, Shikamaru's daddy then.' said Rasen. 'Not bad but...not good enough.' with sheer willpower and her chakra, she blew back the shadows and threw Shikaku into the rubble. 'I'm not stopping...not until Konoha is levelled down and destroyed! I'm taking everything with me! Know the pain of having no home to go back to!' laughing maniacally, she flew higher up. They could all only look on helplessly, until...

'Stop! I'll tell you everything!' Sandaime cried. 'Just stop this!'

'What? And hear more lies from you?' Rasen mocked. 'However twisted, at least I get what I want from traitors. Who needs you?' so much for that...

'Then go into my mind! The mind tells no lies!' Sandaime called out desperately. 'In my mind is no lies! Just stop this!'

**They no longer trust Hokage-sama. In their opinion, he failed them too many times.** said Inoichi softly. **Look at this.** he showed them his memory of going into Naruto's mind and what happened within it. Ouch. They no longer trust the Hokage indeed which was an ouch, much to the old man's dismay. Then the children started to come to see their fathers-and mother in Kiba's case defeated.

'Father/Daddy/Mom!'

'Get out of here! This place is too dangerous!' Shibi yelled as the genin looked up to see Rasen leveling down houses without effort. Well, you can hardly call waving arms an effort...

'Naruto! Stop!' Sasuke yelled. 'We've seen everything!'

'We understand how you feel but what will destroying Konoha accomplish?!' Shikamaru yelled up. 'You'll just prove the idiot adults right! You should be proving them wrong!'

'Don't you think I've tried?!' Rasen snarled. 'Nobody gave me a chance! **WHY SHOULD I**?!' she hollered and in response, more buildings were reduced to rubble. 'You wouldn't understand! I grew up in hell while all of you had a happy childhood! A home to go home to, parents and a family who love you! A normal life and everything's fair! I don't have any of that! All I have is misery, pain and suffering caused by this village!' a powerful earthquake ensued enough to make huge fissures in the ground. 'I'll destroy Konoha! Destroy everything! AAAAAAHHHHH!' Rasen released a huge amount of power that cowed them all. She was unstoppable. Literally.

Shinobi rushed to their aid to help stop her, only for some of them to die brutal, gory deaths. Some were swatted away like flies. In Iruka's case, he was only trapped neck deep in soil unable to move and the genin had to dig him out.

The Jinchuuriki never forget after all.

By the time she's done with her rampage...she was gone.

Yet she did not attack them. By the time she was done, it looked like an earthquake levelled Konoha. The houses, buildings, shops, the ground, sinkholes here and there...

xxx

Hokage Residence or what was left of it...the clan heads and their children were there, shaken by the events that took place.

'Hokage-sama, the Clan Residences are untouched.' said Hiashi as he returned. 'The only places she made a mess out of are the civilian areas. Not only that, everything in shops are somehow dumped in our backyards.' he said wryly. 'Food, clothes, shoes, tools...you name it and there's a pile in our yards. Money too.'

'Of course she would.' said Inoichi wryly. 'Rasen and Naruto saw my memories of the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack. We defended her while everyone else wanted her death. She spared us and our homes because we protected her that night.'

'Why? Why did everyone do that to her?' Ino whimpered. 'Everything...'

'A true monster was born because Konoha created her.' said Neji softly. 'They made her life a living hell. They want monster? They got one now.' he said with a grimace.

'Naruto is not a monster! Our neighbors are!' Choji burst out heatedly. 'They could do that to her since she was three years old yet she never knew why? It's like saying abuse is OK as long as it's done to her!'

'Where's the justice in that? While I understand about Kyuubi, Naruto isn't Kyuubi.' said Tenten weakly.

'...if only our people shared your feelings, none of this would have happened in the first place.' said Sandaime softly as he looked outside his window to see a literal mess.

'You kids should go home.' said Kakashi. 'Soon, the other councilors will be here. It'll be one hell of a political warfare in here. Sasuke, your apartment is most likely rubble by now since it's civilian property so return to the Uchiha Compound and take Lee, Tenten and Sakura with you. Their homes are probably rubble too. While your relatives played a role in Naruto's abuse, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui protected her from them so most likely, she spared your family compound as thanks in their memory.' he instructed. Sasuke shook at this. The children reluctantly left.

xxx

In Naruto's new house...

Naruto took a shower. It is now her as Rasen was exhausted and went to sleep. Frankly, she was also tired as she gave her strength to Rasen. And making so much mess made them hot and sweaty. Wearing a bodysuit and mask didn't help matters. She made a clone to cook her food using supplies she stole from the markets. And since she did not destroy the electric poles and the power plant, electricity is still running. Destruction of Konoha she aims for, she's not stupid to deprive herself of comforts too. Since her house is hidden in a barrier fuinjutsu, she's safe in here. She wasn't stupid enough to put her own chakra into the cornerstone, she used Kyuubi's chakra. That way nobody can tamper. She lay on her bed nude while waiting for her food to cook by clone.

When her food cooked as she had her clone made her rice, unagi don with sauce and vegetables. She ate a lot and after eating, she went back to sleep again after dismissing her clone.

She was tired.

During her slumber however, a meeting took place in the Hokage Residence regarding Rasen's Rampage of Revenge.

To the other half of the civilian council, their mouths had to be taped shut in order for the Hokage and the clan heads to say their piece without interruptions and to ensure that it sinks. Only then were they allowed to remove the tapes from their mouths and chaos ensued...and the Fire Guardians came in, looking quite worse for wear.

'Before you spout out denial trash, we have come under orders from Daimyo-sama.' said Chiriku as he and the four other guardians barged into the conference room. 'This is in response to Sarutobi Hiruzen's letter to him not long ago. Because of the disaster that's likely to happen as Konoha created the very monster they wished for by giving her a horrible life, the Fire Guardians will activate a few orders effective immediately: the truth about Uzumaki Naruto be leaked to the public immediately and we will stay to ensure the truth comes out, Hokage-sama.' he said tersely. 'The truth only you, us remaining guardians and Daimyo-sama knows. It may be one of the many ways to pacify the second personality Rasen into disappearing within Uzumaki Naruto. Second, for the crime of creating the monster Rasen, all of Konoha will be under Martial Law. Every civilian and Shinobi will be under harsh interrogations and depending on the severity of their 'contributions' made, the harsher their punishments which mostly has everything to do with creating Rasen. The final order is that all children from age 1 up to 16 years old will be taken to the Fire Capital. In the case of children belonging to clans, one guardian can come with them to help in the training of their kekkei Genkai or family jutsu.'

'Why are the children being taken away?!' Utatane Koharu choked out in horror.

'This is Konoha's final punishment.' said Kazuma. 'Daimyo-sama will take Konoha's children as punishment for gross crimes committed, leading to the birth of the vengeful entity Rasen. Seeing Konoha's destruction in her hands is enough punishment anyway so this is lenient in comparison.' he said wryly. 'We have the lists of every family in Konoha and the records of the children they have. Including Uzumaki Naruto, we will take them to the Capital. The children have today to pack up as tomorrow, we will do strict attendance checks before we depart. That will be all. Where is she?'

'She doesn't know this but...I gave her, her parents' house before the Kyuubi Attack occurred.' said Sandaime to their surprise. 'Even if its me, she will no longer listen to my calls. Her faith in me is completely lost and I must pay the price. She activated the barrier jutsu surrounding her house and to get in, you have to be 'keyed' in. The chakra signature of her parents, and herself. No one else can get in, even if I give you the address. But she can certainly hear us calling for her.'

'...'

xxx

In the Uchiha Compound...the genins gathered. They stayed there for hours.

It was quiet. Nobody talked at all.

'...what do we do now?' Sakura's shaky voice broke the silence. 'The things we found out...what even our relatives did...created 'that thing'...is 'Naruto' even still considered alive?'

'If we see her, which is which? The Naruto we went to school with or 'Rasen'?' Hinata wondered aloud.

'We won't know that. She disappeared after leveling down the whole village except for our houses.' said Shikamaru. 'Nobody knows where she is. What does everyone think of this?'

'I don't really know.' said Sasuke as he put a hand on the floor and his fingers put pressure on the floor. 'I don't know what to believe anymore.'

'We should look for her.' Lee suggested. 'Right now, being alone will make her think we now think like the adults too. We should show her that we're not like them. That we're here for her no matter which one she is. If we don't show up...'

'She'll think we're now of similar mind with the adults, is it?' Kiba swore. 'We better get to it then. We better not be too late. I mean, we're here for hours, quiet as a mouse...'

They stood up and left the house and the Compound.

xxx

In her house, Naruto slept off her exhaustion, unaware of the search.

She woke up around nightfall. 'Ahhh...that was a good nap...' she stretched as she created a clone and ordered it to make dinner. She ordered it to make chicken congee with scallions and diced shiitake. She just ate a heavy lunch earlier. She took another shower and got dressed in a simple white dress and panties. She had another clone comb her long hair for her and bound it at the tip.

'Ichijiku~ninjin~sansho~shiitake~gobou~mukuroju~nanakusa~hatsutake~kyuuri~tougan~' Naruto sang a nursery rhyme used to teach counting one to ten back in the orphanage. At first she didn't understand the song(because she was locked in during lessons) until she stole books.

She learned on her own the hard way. She frowned and clenched her fists. No matter, she has her revenge. Yet she wanted more.

Revenge was her goal in life but after that...nothing.

Naruto felt empty. Hollow. And purposeless. Her drive all gone, wondering what she will do next. She got up and waited for dinner. When it was finally cooked, she waited until it's warm enough to eat. Newly-cooked foods are too hot after all! And in the years gone by, she learned how to gook deliciously after long trial and error studies, taking down notes until she had her own cookbook after months of experimentations. Revenge aside, she did aspire to be a good bride and cooking is the first step to be a good wife.

She left her house after dinner to see a note hammered into a tree not far from her house. "A note?" she went to read the note.

**Naruto/Rasen**

**Come to the Meeting Spot immediately as soon as you read this note.**

**Kakashi**

Naruto went to Team 7 meeting spot. She saw Kakashi there, dozing off. Apparently he's here for quite some time now. She twitched and kicked his foot. 'OW!'

'You called me out here so at least wake up, baka sensei.' Naruto grunted. Kakashi rubbed his aching foot. It smarts!

'Oooohhh...' he winced. 'Naruto, right?'

'Aa. Rasen is sleeping after having fun.' Naruto grinned, tapping her forehead. 'We got what we want...revenge. But oddly enough, I'm not happy at all.' Naruto sighed. 'Because...after exacting vengeance, I feel so empty and hollow...revenge was my whole life and then nothing afterwards...'

'You accomplished your goal. That's what one normally feels when they ran out of stuff to do.' Kakashi told her as he patted her head. 'And the kids are looking for you for hours.'

'Why?'

'They wanted to say that they're with you, dual personality or not...they understood where you came from.' said Kakashi softly. 'They understood even if your power tantrum spooked them real good. All of Konoha down to the last toddler saw your memories. It had a rather...chaotic impact.' Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'Chaotic impact? Spill.' said Naruto. 'I was fast asleep after going home after I let loose.' Kakashi sweatdropped. Let loose? That's how she put it? Looking back on wanton destruction by Telekinesis alone...

'Children and other youngsters who did not know the truth about you were horrified and distanced themselves from their families. They were all unable to trust their parents and neighbors after seeing your past. They now call them 'monsters'. The stigma they stuck you with and refused to go home, unable to trust anyone. The others are trying to get through but...well...your memories are psychological trauma in itself and seeing their parents do that especially on the Kyuubi festival...y'know.' he sighed with drooping shoulders. 'Oh and I'm to give you this.' he gave Naruto a scroll. 'The truth about your parents that only the Daimyo, the Fire Guardians and Hokage-sama knows.' Naruto looked at the scroll distrustfully. 'It's the pure, honest truth, don't worry. And I would know because...your father is my teacher.' Naruto let out a voiceless gasp. 'And you have tonight to pack everything you own.'

'Nande?' Kakashi grimaced.

'...All kids 16 under, you included, will be shipped to Fire Capital tomorrow.' he said. 'Konoha is under martial law from now on too.'

'EHHH?! Martial Law?!' Naruto's jaws dropped. 'What do you mean by that?!'

'Daimyo-sama wasn't too happy.' said Kakashi. 'Konoha is severely punished and one of the punishments is by taking away Konoha's children, ensuring that Konoha no longer has a future. If anyone got pregnant, that child will be taken too. Nobody can leave Konoha unless it's shinobi on missions. Trade is now strictly regulated, etc. In the case of the kids from clans, one clan member will come with them. Preferrably unmarried. That someone will teach them family jutsu. I'll be coming too because I'm the only one who can teach Sasuke his Sharingan. In a way, I'm his guardian too as well as yours and Sakura's.'

'I see. So our new life is in the Capital now huh?' Naruto mused thoughtfully.

'A new life. No adult there will hurt you.' Kakashi promised her. 'Things will be fair from now on. And the Chuunin Exams will now take place in Sunagakure because you uh...wrecked Konoha real good.' he coughed. 'There's no places to stay for the foreigners who wants a shot at being Chuunin. Word spread about Konoha's destruction by now and I'm not sure how the other nations will react. It'll be tough showing up in the Chuunin Exams for anyone from Konoha for sure...for now, spam out some clones to do the packing for you because the kids are looking for you.' Naruto thought about this deeply. 'They want to prove that they'll stick with you.'

This struck Naruto like a hard-hitting battering ram. After all she's done...? 'Listen to them and understand OK?' Kakashi smiled, patting her head. 'You of all people should not listen to a one-sided story. That is why right from the beginning, I taught you kids to look underneath the underneath. Because while it sounds corny, it saved my ass a lot and lived up to 27 years old, it'll definitely serve you well like it did me.' Naruto giggled and beamed.

'OK!'

'Now send your personal maid brigade to do your work for you. I have to ensure I have my things all packed too.' said Kakashi. 'I already talked with your teammates, so they should be just as packed. Oh yes, one final thing...'

'Hm?'

'Your jutsu however...shocking, was brilliant.' Kakashi smiled sadly. 'Where did you learn to do that?' Naruto just grinned.

'Did you think Kage Bunshin is the only jutsu I learned from the scroll?'

Silence...

xxx

Naruto waited by the waterfall basin where she usually finds teenaged girls frolicking and playing in the basin. She'll wait here until they come.

Hours passed by but nobody came. "Maybe they gave up." she stood up and went home, but Shino caught her by appearing before her. 'Uwah!'

'...sorry, maybe I was too fast.' Shino apologized.

'Since we were in school, you have great talent in stealth and scaring the be-jabbers out of us.' Naruto shook her head. Shino shook slightly and by the sounds she hears, it was muffled laughter. 'I heard from Kakashi-sensei that you guys were looking for me.'

'Hai. You were an enigma I never understood.' said Shino. 'Even I can clearly see the bias, yet you acted normal and it was nothing. But your memories and feelings said otherwise yet you never gave them the satisfaction that you're affected. You're very strong, Naruto-san. I admit that if that was me...I don't think I could be like you.' he said softly.

'...this is this, that is that. They're different.' Naruto told him. 'I am strong because I have to be. I'm not like you who have people to turn to.' Shino's shoulders drooped. 'You're not scared of me or Rasen?'

'Iya. Like you, my family as well as myself are also vessels. Only, what we contain is what's different.' said Shino. 'Nobody likes us much either because they're creeped out that bugs live within us and crawling around within and under our skins.' he chuckled. 'Humans these days forget that our power comes from nature itself. It's a give and take to have and share that power. My clan and our bugs and the Inuzuka and their dog partners...then there's you and Kyuubi, assuming you have a relationship.'

'He's more into a wait-and-see approach.' said Naruto. 'He wants to see if I'm like other humans who just wants to use his power and freeload on him. Most jinchuuriki do, apparently. Well, to his relief I'm training for my own power. If I ever relied on him, it's to keep me alive. If I die, he dies. I never needed the hospital thus.'

'I see. But just incase the others never did find you because Konoha is a big place, I will say this in their stead. We're with you.'


	7. Departure

Departure

After meeting Shino, Naruto hopped around the village.

This was to see if the others will find her this way.

She wasn't disappointed. After Shino, Kiba found her next. 'Wahoo! I found you!' Kiba cheered as he landed in front of her with Akamaru. 'Mattaku, nobody would believe me when you smell like first-grade milk which is why I'm searching for your smell...' Naruto balked at that. Milk?! When Kiba wasn't looking and busy being sheepish, her eyes rolled down to her breasts. 'Y'know, why do you smell like milk? Sometimes the smell is weak and sometimes the smell is so strong I was sure you're the kind who spends a fortune to have a milk bathtub.' Naruto sweatdropped. If only he knew the truth!

'Er ah...ninja remember? I wear scent killers on the job!' Naruto fibbed weakly.

'Yeah, the girls should really follow your example instead of fangirling like idiots and wear strong flowery perfumes that practically killed my nasal senses if not for training.' Kiba sighed. 'My mom was always ranting on how today's kunoichi are so shameful and all that whack. But I always thought girls like to smell like flowers...why choose milk?' he snickered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder upon getting closer, he froze. His eyes fell into her chest. 'Uh...the smell is strongest on your chest...' he said with a blush. He blushed because she's in a way, considerably stacked for her age because she is a B and still-growing. She was once known as the 'big-breasted bimbo' once because she was the class dobe, blonde, and attractive.

'I put most of it there.' Naruto chimed with a forced smile. The reason the smell is so strong is because she's...full. 'Why would I put perfume on my hair anyway you ninny?' then she frowned a little. 'But Kiba...you're not scared of me?' she asked in a bid to change the subject because Kiba's focusing too much on her chest.

'No...frankly, I'm scared of what you put up with.' Kiba told her bluntly with a scowl. 'I'm just glad mom and neechan weren't assholes like everybody else. At least I could still look at them as family...not as child abusers.' he shuddered. 'How can anyone enjoy doing that?'

'I asked many times...I never got answers...until Mizuki-sensei told me why.' Naruto sighed. 'You saw my memories right?'

'Yeah, but the way he said it...what an asshole.' Kiba sighed. 'No wonder 'she's born. I didn't even know you could do tele-whatever Ino's dad called it. Power of the mind that can affect reality like crushing buildings and houses by willing it?'

'That's telekinesis.' Naruto deadpanned. 'I don't have that power. Telekinesis is Rasen's power. A power born when Rasen was born. I guess I snapped when Mizuki dropped the bomb on me. Only Rasen can do that.'

'So uh...what kinda person is she?'

'Rasen...she's like my sister but where I'm forgiving, she's not.' said Naruto. 'She is the one who will do things I wouldn't and couldn't. The one who'll express what I couldn't and wouldn't. We get along too so I'm not alone anymore since graduation. Right now she's sleeping.' she said, tapping her forehead. 'Like a child who's tired after playing all day.' Kiba shuddered at that.

'...you call your roaring rampage of revenge playing all day?' Naruto beamed.

'That's different because it's justice.' she giggled. 'Rasen does play...sometimes.'

'Right...' Kiba looked really skeptical. 'But anyway, what store sells your perfume? I'm surprised you're not mauled by cats yet. They really should ban milk!'

'And that, is why you're so short.'

xxx

Next, was Neji who found her leaving Kiba. 'Naruto! So Kiba got to you first?'

'Yeah...he followed my milk perfume.' Neji sweatdropped. What girl wears milk? And the dog boy wasn't kidding with the milk. 'I didn't wear much today but he still found me.'

'So you're exploring after hours of disappearance?' Neji mused as they sat down on what used to be a roof.

'Hey, I slept after that OK?' said Naruto wryly. 'Rasen is tired and since we share a body, it takes twice a toll.'

'I see. So you're alright and happy now right? You've had what you wanted. Justice.' Neji mused thoughtfully.

'But I feel so empty afterwards because I had no other goals other than revenge. It's like I lost my reason to live.' Naruto sighed. 'I have no more goals so life is a bit dull now.'

'Then just make more goals. We're only kids right now.' Neji told her. 'You'll find more goals for sure.'

'I hope so...I definitely didn't want to feel empty and hollow again.' Naruto lamented. 'Having no more goals after revenge wasn't even satisfying one bit.' she said as she stretched. 'What about you Neji? Do you have goals?'

'I don't even know what I want to do in my future to be honest.' said Neji. 'For now being Genin is all I have.'

'I see...'

'By the way, I really wanted to ask this for a long time...' Neji twitched while pressing a finger on his temple. Naruto gave him a curious look. 'In all the times we spent together, you're always wearing dresses...we're ninja for crying out loud.' Naruto face-faulted. 'Why can't you wear pants or shorts? Everytime we spar, we always get flashed!' he cried in annoyance as his memories flashed in always seeing her panties whenever she kicks in sparring.

'Hey hey...my job is to get underestimated before I make idiots pay for it! That's my job as kunoichi you know!' Naruto snarked. 'Besides, as a kunoichi...my body isn't mine the day my body filled out a little.' she sighed. 'You boys have it easy as Shinobi. All you do is fight. Us girls? We also fight, but we also use our bodies to give us an edge in jobs even if it meant getting touched by disgusting men. That future is fast approaching...so I'm just getting ready to get used to be seen, that's all.' Neji's face fell. 'Sooo what about Tenten? She's older than me so she should have grown up some right?'

'Er no.'

'Lucky her. Me, I'm a legal jailbait because the minute a kid becomes ninja, they're adult in the eyes of the law.' Naruto sighed sarcastically. 'My only perk is that because I am what I am, my seal is visible I can't wear sexy clothes.' Neji twitched as his eyes fell on Naruto's choice of outfit. A tempting white dress and it's clear that she's not wearing a bra. He blushed. Because the wind was blowing strong, he got quite an eyeful when she sat in a hunched position on purpose.

'...look at yourself. You're already tempting as it is.' Naruto just laughed.

'So, you tempted?' Naruto grinned impishly as Neji blushed beet red.

'Heck no! I have my honor!'

'That's nice to hear. So there's hope in men after all.'

xxx

After Neji...was Sasuke. That was fifteen minutes later.

'Naruto.' said Sasuke as he approached her from behind.

'Hello.'

'So who found you first?' Sasuke asked her.

'Shino. I think while I was running wild, either he or his daddy put a female bug on me to track me down.' Then Kiba tracked me down because I smell like milk.' Sasuke snorted. 'Neji then found me with Byakugan and you know where I frequently hang out. Hinata will probably find me next after you. The others...I don't know what means of tracking they'll use.'

'Sou da na. Tracking really isn't one of our strong points.' Sasuke agreed as he sat with her. 'So how does it feel? Revenge.' he wanted to know because it was also his goal after all.

'...if you don't have another goal after revenge, you'll feel empty and hollow as you don't have a purpose anymore to keep you driving.' said Naruto. 'My reason for living was revenge and nothing after that. I have no purpose anymore so it's a little...gloomy.'

'Shouldn't be living a normal life be your next goal?' Sasuke snorted. 'Where we're going next is no Konoha. There, everyone will treat us and even you fairly. No bias and prejudice where we're going. You can move freely without getting kicked out. All that.'

'It'll be a foreign change I admit.' Naruto smiled. 'A fair life...it'll be really great.' she said as she looked up at the moon.

'We'll be living near the Daimyo's place since we're ninjas.' said Sasuke. 'We'll be trained as the next Fire Guardians or something because there, there's no Genin, Chuunin, Jounin or ANBU. By the way, do you already know about your family?' he asked her. 'It's a big shock. Especially for the civilians.' he chuckled. 'Denials here and there because your father is a well-respected and admired hero...and guess what they did to his kid?' Naruto raised an eyebrow at the hero part. 'And the reason it's kept secret is because Konoha aside, you'll be getting some flak from your father's enemies just by simply being his daughter. Granted I understand where this is going but you should have been told of this years ago.' he said. 'You can keep secrets especially with your life on the line, and take comfort that despite the whole village being jerks, you can take comfort that your parents loved you to death. But by now, the whole world will know. Suspected spies are in the village you know. Nevermind that, the Fire Daimyo will be explaining why the Chuunin Exams will not take place in our village so the whole world will still know anyway. Sandaime used the same jutsu you did...'

'Kakashi-sensei heard you called it 'twelve years of endless suffering but that jutsu originally had no name.' Sasuke finished. 'And apparently, why a kinjutsu because what you're showing is too damn personal. He and three ANBU witnessed how your father and your mother took on the Kyuubi by themselves before sealing it in you...and sealed their chakra in you so incase someone mucks up your seal, they can fix it in the inside.' he said, genuinely surprising her.

'No. I haven't read the scroll sensei gave me yet.' said Naruto. 'When they spilled the beans some hours ago as you put it, I was sleeping.' Sasuke sweatdropped. 'We were tired, OK?'

'Well, read the scroll now if I were you.' Sasuke advised as Naruto took out the scroll and began reading it. 'I'll confirm for you.' he reassured her. Naruto read the scroll carefully...Sasuke watched her reaction carefully. Soon, she shook as her eyes welled up in tears...and began sniffling. Sasuke read the scroll and sweatdropped. 'It's the truth but it's written so sensationalizingly sappy. It couldn't compare to what we all saw.'

'Hey...what does my mom look like?' Naruto asked him shakily. 'I know what the Yondaime looks like, but not my mother.'

'Henge.' and Sasuke became a tall young woman with long red hair and cobalt eyes wearing a white shirt and a dark blue navy jumper dress. 'You really look like your mother.' he said as he changed back. 'You have your father's hair and eyes though.' Naruto smiled shakily. 'Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, related to the Shodai's wife by being her great-granddaughter. You're just as much of a village royalty as Senju Tsunade.'

'...I don't care about that. I got what I want. The truth and knowing my parents loved me, not hated nor abandoned me.' Naruto snorted. 'It's all I could ask for. It's all I want.' Sasuke nodded and hugged her. 'H-hey! Not too tight! I'm full!' Naruto squeaked as Sasuke quickly let go.

'Oh, full tank both jugs huh?' Sasuke snorted. 'Then can I drink it all?' he asked with wiggling eyebrows. 'It's only with you that I get high-class creamy milk that also works as an energy drink.'

'One at a time alright?' said Naruto. 'Sure I feel turned on but on just one breast, I don't have 'that need'.' she said. 'I want to experiment. Can you help me?' she giggled. 'After you drain one side dry, let me rest it out. Once I don't feel it anymore, you can drink from the other. I've never done this before and I don't really want just any man to play with my body. I prefer men I like.' she said as she took out her right breast.

'Alright. It's as big as ever.' Sasuke smirked as he started to drink from the exposed breast. He could get used to this...

From afar, Shikamaru's jaws dropped, thinking, "They're like that?!" he gawked as when Sasuke was done...

'Ahhh tasty as ever! You're the only girl I know who's milking and not pregnant at the same time...' Sasuke remarked as he fondled her empty breast. Wait, what?! Naruto has milk in there?

'Hey, try lactating at twelve and say that again, boke!' oh crud, last Shikamaru checked, only pregnant women lactate!

'I'll empty your other breast too after you settle down OK? Maybe when you're a bit older, you'll be the only big-breasted girl among us since you're lactating. Is that a Kyuubi thing? I hear Jinchuuriki have unique abilities manifested by being one.'

'He says it's not because of him. He says I'm weird.'

'Or maybe it's a kekkei genkai you don't know about...'

'Didn't sensei just say there are no other cases like me? Maybe I really am weird...'

'At least that ability is useful...it can keep us going in missions longer and tastier than Soldier Pills.'

'...just remember that it takes two days for me to be full. Only two people can drink from me OK?'

'Yes yes...'

Shikamaru learned something new while hiding behind a tree. Rasen aside, there's this too...? Poor her. No wonder she doesn't wear a bra, however embarrassing it is...

xxx

Next morning...

A big caravan was there, and all wagons are identical to handle all the civilian children. Konoha is also surrounded by Samurai. The ninjas however, will be aiding in bodyguarding the caravan with the Fire Guardians.

There were no goodbyes between the civilians and their children. They tried to, but their children didn't want anything to do with them, much to many heartbreaks. It was the kids from clans who said goodbye to their parents yet there's some awkwardness with their relatives. As for Naruto, no, Rasen...It was Rasen who was awake with the sign being her red and black eyes...and she was floating a foot off the ground and her long hair waving all over the place like anemone tentacles and wearing the very suit she wore when she destroyed Konoha. Creepy and scary sight but many people remember that it was because of them that she was born. Rasen was up to protect Naruto. On her will alone, bodies would be brutally mutilated starting with the skin, then the muscles and finally, entrails...like last time. And she was grinning ferally as if saying, 'try something, I DARE you'.

'It's time to go. Everyone accounted for.' said Chiriku. 'Rasen, we need to go.' he said, referring to the other half as Rasen flew up high upwards to look from up high above which was her point area in guarding the caravan.

To a new life.

* * *

Timeskip, five months later...

It has been five months since the destruction of Konoha in the hands of a vengeful Jinchuuriki.

It was now common knowledge of what happened in the village when abuse and mistreatment went too far that she snapped, created a second personality to cope with the pain, and gave a new meaning to 'revenge is a dish served cold'. The remaining villages are now careful with how they treat their Jinchuuriki because no Kage wanted another Uzumaki Naruto within their walls. Jinchuuriki only become true monsters when created and wished for by the people themselves through horrible and cruel mistreatment, and Naruto is the best example as the Fire Daimyo put it. With Konoha destroyed and rebuilding, Konoha has greatly upset the balance of power as well as losing their reputation and right now, Kumo took the 'strongest' title since they have two Jinchuuriki and the second biggest military. And both of them were treated well...respected in fact, long before Naruto went nuts, they had no worries about Killer Bee and Nii Yugito going crazy. In fact, the two were surprised. The other villages however, were wary of their own Jinchuuriki because of the 'Great Calamity of Konoha'. Naruto became an A-Class notch in the Bingo Books only in her Rasen persona, with the girls given the title, Saihi-the princess of calamity because she is the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina who was related to the Shodaime Hokage's wife, making her also a ninja royalty of the village.

In Sunagakure, Gaara became a sociopath at seven years old, believing that killing is living. He had snapped long before Naruto did but fortunately for Suna, not on Naruto's scale and took it as a blessing. Upon hearing the news, despite the fear, people began treating Gaara better, making Gaara confused(he was left out of the loop on purpose). After all, what's with the change all of a sudden?

In Iwagakure who also have two Jinchuuriki, Han and Roshi, they had to look for the two middle-aged men who wanted nothing to do with their village and took to living as nomads within Tsuchi no Kuni. When they heard the news, they had a newfound respect in Konoha's Jinchuuriki by getting impressed. They could have ended up like her if they didn't choose to live like nomads and continued living in mistreatment. The only thing that annoyed the pair, was that Iwagakure's forces went looking for them to tell them what they already know and asked them to come back. Their answer is that they don't want to go back and see 'plastic, fake kindness' when they were mistreated for years and saw their people's true colors. In their opinion, leopards can never change their spots.

Kirigakure, Utakata became a nukenin out of hatred for his sensei who tried to extract the rokubi from him for his own purposes. He sought asylum in the Fire Capital when he heard that Naruto, Konoha's jinchuuriki gained a fair, normal life there...after wreaking havoc and vengeance on Konoha. Lucky for her, her country's daimyo sympathized with her. It took some pleading to let him live in Fire Capital. The thing is, he can come and go, but he could not be granted citizenship as the Water Daimyo refused to let him go and the Fire Daimyo didn't want a political scuffle and war. Come and go eh? He stayed as a 'guest on extended stay'. Yagura...is still...out of it.

In Tanigakure, the Nanabi Jinchuuriki Fuu was really close in becoming like Naruto, and the local Daimyo took her from Tanigakure and gave her a normal life before she too, went nuts. His residence is just thirty minutes away from Tanigakure after all. Her memories of her life were erased starting at age four, and she was under the custody of a trusted Minister who has orders to raise her like he would his own daughter while undergoing training. This was to prevent her from snapping as well, and her identity changed. Very few people knows where she is now.

To a certain organization...a number of people were surprised...with good reasons. A handful of them had something against Konoha and for a twelve year old with a powerful dual personality to do what they could not...impressed them. It also meant that she will not be easy to catch...as for a certain sannin planning a certain invasion just for one boy, it had to be cancelled as Naruto did what he wanted to do. Well, one of them that is...he'll just have to make a different plan to achieve plans 2 and 3...that's all.

A week after the children were gone, a rebuilding village with low morale is what Tsunade returned home to, after a royal order from the Daimyo. The fact that Konoha's deeds to her distant relative were known worldwide made her so furious and angry she never wanted to be Konoha's Godaime if not for the fact that the Daimyo ordered her to be and this was because her old sensei chose her to be his successor. Being Hokage in a village under Martial Law was no walk in the park and she reluctantly did her best to direct the restoration of her village...and had gotten quite foul-mouthed, irritable and hard to be around at due to her anger and she was civilly polite only to the Daimyo's forces. Since the next generation were all in the Fire Capital, she began a new 'selected training regime'. Without the children, there's no 'next generation' until the current people of Konoha are dead and that's decades from now.

The civilians are ordered to rebuild, while the ninjas will undergo intense and strict training. From now on, quality over quantity. The middle-aged shinobi took the missions while the younger men and women were rigorously trained by Tsunade herself. Due to having no next generation, deaths are impermissible and all shinobi now wore ANBU tattoo jutsus on their arms. This was so that incase they were killed, the remaining chakra in their bodies will immolate them to ashes so no enemy ninja can steal their secrets by autopsy. She also made medical training mandatory from no on. Since it's Martial Law, might as well take advantage of it. As for Jiraiya, when he had heard what happened to his goddaughter, he was just as furious as she was. Furious at the village and at himself because he was never there for Naruto when she wanted a family to protect her from Konoha. Sandaime and the Clans had to convince him to keep his connections intact for the good of the village so that one day, their children and grandchildren can return home with a home to go back to when they're all dead.

The part that hurt Jiraiya more is that he could not reveal himself to Naruto without getting maimed or killed by Rasen with a good reason to. And he is finding a good excuse to connect to her without getting maimed by the other her somehow.


	8. The Eligibility

The Eligibility

After moving in the Fire Capital, the civilian children were put in orphanages and their education sponsored by the Daimyo when they chose other fields of work to study for and train in. Those who wanted to be ninjas were put together in a class until they reached Genin Age and then go home to their assigned orphanages after classes and training. As for those who were already Genin, they were given apartment spaces and had to live in the same building together with their guardians. However, instead of the konoha symbol on their hitai-ate, it was now the symbol of fire since they are now children of the Fire Capital.

For them, training changed. Emphasis on physical training, information gathering methods, tracking, weapons, tools and taijutsu as well as chakra control and training, evasion skills, strategy and logic. They also studied flora and fauna, pharmacy, poisons and antidotes as well as first-aid not covered in the Academy in Konoha. They were also strictly disciplined by their senseis and guardians. For Kunoichi, they have special Kunoichi Lessons under Tou, the lone female Fire Guardian. She taught them the world of Kunoichi and how Kunoichi work upon reaching adulthood. The girls also had to learn how to be proper ladies in the Hanamachi-specifically a geisha house. They also learned mannerisms of servant girls, miko in temples, entertainers and dancers, all that whack in order to blend in as Kunoichi are mostly used as undercover spies as women are hardly suspected, if trained well enough to act like a normal girl in their line of work.

They were also taught what danger...and tragedy awaits a kunoichi if they got caught. Instead of getting killed...they would be mentally and psychologically broken first before becoming a man's plaything or sold as a slave after having their chakra coils sealed. Hinata and her sister as well as female cousins in most danger as their body is valuable being a bearer of a sought-after kekkei genkai. They were shown snuff videos of rape and gang-rape. Some girls even beaten during the crime and some were put to death in slow, painful and cruel manners by sick sadists. Other videos showed how captors 'broke' women. This reality shook some girls out of their Sasuke-Fangirl-Mentality in fear and they certainly don't want it happening to them!

Needless to say, they now took their training seriously and majority no longer complained. Being a weak Kunoichi is now out of the question. Tou also had the other girls come up with their own jutsu as homework, after giving them a little elemental test while girls from clans had to balance that with family technique training. As for the boys...well, being boys, their training was three times stricter regarding physical training, weapons, genjutsu(breaking out of it) and taijutsu. The shinobi children were also given medical training when Katou Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice was recruited. The only one who did not partake in the medical ninjutsu training program was Naruto. Being a Jinchuuriki, she recovers from anything in days and it takes a good, fatal blow to kill her-that and being a jinchuuriki with potent chakra, she could never have perfect chakra control. Naruto however, due to her reserves was taught how to be a chakra battery for a comrade if they ran out of chakra to work on. And to compensate for being unable to do medical ninjutsu, she learned the hard, manual way and used her Kage Bunshin to her advantage.

Shizune also studied Naruto's unusual case of ahem, lactation and producing milk that could rejuvenate and restore chakra levels. She took some by mechanical extraction, but upon analysis, it was just ordinary, powerless tasty milk. But direct drinking from her breasts and there it is. They waited for another two days with Hyuuga Tokuma on the case with his Byakugan in full power(he has the best Byakugan in the clan which was why he was chosen as Hinata and Neji's guardian), and Sasuke was a happy volunteer since he's done this already in their C-turned-A-Rank mission. And Tokuma saw it. There's chakra coils connected to her Lactiferous ducts which was unusual as no female has that case since he was comparing Naruto and Shizune who was in the medical room with them. And chakra was flowing into her breasts mixing with the milk, giving the milk it's chakra-rejuvenation properties. Which was why upon medical extraction, the milk is useless as the chakra dissipates and disappears from prolonged outside exposure with no chakra supply affecting the milk. And the act of 'direct breastfeeding' enables the consumer to consume the chakra within the milk, restoring their chakra levels as Naruto's chakra is several times more potent than theirs that a small amount is sufficient to restore their full strength. And Naruto refills every two days.

As for the arousal part? In sex, the breasts were also a natural erogenous zone and it was natural for any girl to get aroused when breasts and nipples are stimulated. But in Naruto's case because of her unusual ability...it was amplified by a factor of ten due to medical mumbo-jumbo Naruto, Sasuke and Tokuma could never comprehend-that if both breasts are emptied, she needed sexual release through an orgasm which was why she was willing to let anyone touch her 'that way'. But if only one breast is emptied and she waited it out before emptying the other, she wouldn't need her embarrassing remuneration. It was due to this that she was resigned to the fact that her body doesn't belong to her every 'feeding' and would allow a boy to see and touch her 'that way' only after feeding.

They also studied how and what conditions to as she fills back every two days per consumption. They tried using the speed of the refilling depends on how much Naruto eats as a theory start. They experimented. For two days after getting empty, Naruto is to eat a lot in those two days. Five meals instead of the standard three. No problem, she has a huge appetite that she's 'eating for two' being a Jinchuuriki anyway. Shizune sweatdropped at her idea of a 'meal'. It was enough for _three people in one sitting_ that she'd really get along well with the Akimichi Clan. They waited with Tokuma observing her close by. The two days of refilling..._was reduced to a day_. Meaning, Naruto could be full every other day if she eats those five meals. The more she eats, the quicker she fills. Her condition was made known to her peers who gawked in disbelief with Kiba bursting out, 'No wonder you smell like milk!' Investigation began on how could this be, as since her Uzumaki mother and clan did not have this case...no doubt it's from her father's side. But before Namikaze Minato became Yondaime Hokage, he was an orphan in the days of the Second Shinobi wars and was sent to the Konoha Orphanage as a two year old infant and it was the matron at the time who gave him his name. Investigations began worldwide by Jiraiya...and three weeks before the Chuunin Exams, he got information.

This kekkei genkai originated in the Land of Honey, from the Mitsugami Family. Women of the family start their lactation at age 12 and women are greatly prized by the men of their family not only as an energy source but also for pleasure. Incest was a common thing in the clan as women needed release every consumption by their male relatives and even married their own brothers and sisters. Women were trained to be their male relatives' playthings upon reaching ten years old and are not allowed to marry outside the family to keep the blood pure and ensuring that future daughters/lovers possess this ability. However, one of the Mitsugami women broke that law by running away with a man outside her family. Since then, control of the Mitsugami women were stricter to prevent another runaway. Jiraiya thought that Minato is the child or descendant of this runaway woman and with the second and third wars, Minato got orphaned and wound up in Konoha. And Naruto got the Mitsugami Gene from him. However, the clan was killed off in the days of the wars and he managed to scrounge records from their abandoned, broken down estate. This made Naruto the sole descendant of Mitsugami. She still has Uzumaki Relatives scattered and then there's Tsunade, her relative through Uzumaki Mito and she also has the same connection to the Senju Clan.

Upon hearing this, Naruto freaked out. She came from a clan of sick perverts through her paternal side! Jiraiya was glad that Minato 'fell very far from the tree' indeed and became the honorable, respected, and revered person he was today and his mysterious father or grandfather is still unknown to this day. And Jiraiya, not wanting his student's name and reputation to be stained by his clan, kept this a secret together with Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade and many measures were taken to ensure it so.

Soon, the time for the Chuunin Exams came.

'It's time for the Chuunin Exams and it's nine days away.' the Daimyo spoke to the Jounin responsible for the Genins. Kakashi is responsible for Team 7 as he serves as also their guardians. Gai took responsibility for Lee and Tenten. Neji and Hinata fell under the responsibility of Tokuma, their distant cousin in the Main House. Kiba is under responsibility of his uncle Kouga. Shino is taught by his cousin Muta. Choji is taught by his uncle Chojuro. Shikamaru is taught by his uncle Ensui and Ino is taught by her uncle Santa. 'And the trip to Sunagakure takes a week. So you must make a decision in the little time we have left for choosing who's eligible for the Chuunin Exams. So who are good to go and give me your reasoning as to why this pupil. Clan representatives will go first in alphabetical order.'

'Sir.' Aburame Muta stepped forward. 'I deem my charge Aburame Shino eligible for the Chuunin Exams for his ability to stay cool and calm no matter what I threw at him, and still make logical decisions and judgments that enabled him to pass my training. Good qualities for a Chuunin and he will gain valuable experience whether he makes it or not.' he then stepped back for Akimichi Chojuro to step forward.

'I deem my charge Akimichi Choji eligible for the Chuunin Exams. He aims to be of great support for his comrades and greatly values his skills in hopes to aid our allied clans, the Yamanaka and Nara. He knew he's no leader material and opts to and for support work. However he judges himself too quick and gives himself little credit. We have all the time in the world that one day when he reaches adulthood, he too, can be a good leader once he learns plenty from the experiences he'll gain from this event.'

'I deem both Hyuuga Neji and Hinata-sama ready.' said Tokuma. 'Neji greatly matured from his bleak, fatalistic view of life due to his friendship with Naruto-san who defied her fate as a person bearing a seal. He used her as an example and motivation to give himself a new outlook in life, and is able to better function as a shinobi and as a person. Hinata-sama greatly gained confidence under Tou-san who gave her a chance to grow without the pressure of our clan elders weighing down on her and she greatly flourished with a high confidence.'

'I deem Inuzuka Kiba not ready.' said Kouga. 'However, I wish to still enter him in the Chuunin Exams to see a simulation of 'the real world' in order to greatly learn from it and mature.' he sighed. 'The path of a shinobi is harsh and I need the exams to make it sink so he will take things seriously. He thinks like the life of a shinobi is easy and he can take on the world but no. In this world, there are always people better and stronger than us. He should not underestimate anyone or it'll be costly on his part.'

'I deem my charge Nara Shikamaru ready.' said Ensui. 'Shikamaru is our clan's once-a-century genius who could come up with a hundred plans in five minutes...we tested it as he knows the capabilities of his peers well and how to utilize them to the best. Through this, he will be an effective leader if not for the unfortunate fact that he inherited our clan's less desirable traits. Even I admit I have those.' a lot of people sniggered at that and the Daimyo having a knowing smile. The Nara are famous for their frightening intellect...and also for their laziness, unmotivation and the men prone to getting whipped by their girlfriends/wives.

'I deem my ahem, clan charges Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto not ready but just like Kouga's reasoning, I still wish them to gain valuable experiences through this event.' said Kakashi. 'Sasuke is a lone wolf through and through even if he opened up a little to his teammates. But in the world of genin and chuunin, teamwork is essential and very important and I want him to learn that there are lots of things you can do with people by your side and you can hardly accomplish things alone. I want him to value his peers and his comrades as some people he can turn to in times of need and nobody can ever be alone. As for Naruto, she shrunk into her shell. After her and Rasen's rampage, she is greatly conscious of how her peers see her even if they sided with her, having seen her unfortunate life, Rasen and the Kyuubi. Not even I can tell which is which sometimes unless her eyes turn black and red...a sign that Rasen is in full-power. She is also having trouble adjusting to the fact that she's anonymous in the capital and all adults are nice to her. Fish out of water if you will and her trust is still teetering and wavering. She has yet to realize and accept that Fire Capital is no Konoha.'

'I deem Yamanaka Ino ready.' said Santa. 'She used to be a fangirl but after seeing Tou-san's ahem, visualized lessons, she took her training and career seriously and has ambitions of becoming the next strongest kunoichi. I don't know what she saw but starting then, she no longer complained in anything. And I want her to challenge herself using these exams.'

'I see...then the genin from the civilian class in order.' said the Daimyo as he began jotting down notes. Other mentors began recommending and not recommending their charges.

Kakashi deemed Sakura another not ready case yet also wanted her to experience the real world because she is ahem, the 'most damaged' girl among the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub in Konoha. Who the hell tells adolescent girls to diet to look attractive when it's at their young age that they should eat healthy in order to grow physically mature properly? No offense to the Akimichi Clan but only overweight women who wanted to have a figure can diet. Sakura is still an unhealthy girl because she's so thin, and if not for adults telling her what to do, she'd rather not do anything, and be content on cheering Sasuke from the sidelines. He thought that maybe she just became a ninja to be near her crush. Even worse when she was put on the same team as said boy. But thanks to Tou's training, she's getting better but he still wished that she would eat well.

Gai deemed Rock Lee and Tenten VERY ready. He held his team back last year to be double-sure and trained them some more so he could then give them their chance in great confidence when they gained more experience in the field. Now that they have seen enough of the 'real world' with Neji, he thinks the exams will be a breeze for his pupils.

With that enough said...all Genins are to gather under their Jounin-senseis.

xxx

That afternoon, after lunch time...

'Alright kiddies,' Kakashi chimed. 'I have great news for you!'

'What is it, sensei?' Sakura asked Kakashi as all Team 7 were present.

'I nominated you for the Chuunin Exams that will take place in Sunagakure nine days from now.' said Kakashi to their surprise. 'That is why tonight, get packing. And pack clothes that are light because Suna's a desert village and a very hot place. There, less is more. If you fail this term, there's another term in December also held in Suna. Suna has to host twice a year as they held the hosting period Konoha is supposed to hold this month. You guys are to pack everything you'll need tonight as we'll leave tomorrow early at 8 am.'

'Says you, you're always late.' Sasuke scoffed as Kakashi sweatdropped.

'Maa maa...for important events, I am never late! You wound me Sasuke-kun~!' Kakashi mock-pouted as he earned skeptical looks from his students.

'...right...'

'Well for today, no training and sleep early kiddies! Bring all necessities with you. And on our way to suna, wear loose robes and veiled hats so you won't get sunburned en route.' and Kakashi was gone.

'...Chuunin Exams...so soon?' Naruto frowned. 'We're only Genin for six months. And since our mission in Nami no Kuni, we didn't get anymore jobs.'

'I find that odd too.' said Sakura. 'We're Genin. I understand the training part but why don't we get missions anymore?'

'We don't get missions anymore but we're receiving stipends of 50000 ryo every week.' said Sasuke. 'I don't know what's going on above us but I'm not complaining. We're training and that's something to do. If we have nothing to do then I'll start complaining.' his two teammates exchanged looks.

'Now that he said it...' Sakura muttered. 'This might not be so bad.'

'Shopping is in order then. We're going to an environmental furnace.' Naruto sighed. 'Our current wardrobe will boil us alive in there and we'll get tanned for sure.'

And so they went to prepare for a long trip to a foreign land. Not on their home turf.


End file.
